Petits paris entre amis
by Aliciaa18
Summary: UA sans magie - suite à un pari lancé par Blaise, Draco se retrouve malgré lui embarqué dans une situation qui le dépasse… Dramione - autres pairings surprise :-)
1. Chapitre 1 : 1er rendez-vous

Bonjour/bonsoir à toutes et à tous :-) voici une histoire qui à la base devait être un OS pour Noël. J'ai commencé à l'écrire début décembre mais je me suis laissée emporter par mon imagination et voilà ! Bref, je vous poste cette petite fiction toute simple aujourd'hui, basée sur le couple Draco/Hermione, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise :-) Je posterai la suite dans les prochains jours (à chaque fois qu'un chapitre sera corrigé), alors n'hésitez pas à mettre cette histoire en favoris/suivis pour ne rien manquer ;-) il y aura normalement 9 chapitres et un petit épilogue.

A bientôt ! :-)

Disclaimer : HP et son univers ne m'appartiennent pas

Pairing principal : Dramione

Genre : Romance/humour

* * *

Chapitre 1 : 1er rendez-vous

Draco jeta un dernier regard dans le miroir avant de s'emparer de ses clés et de quitter son appartement, non sans l'avoir verrouillé. Il était satisfait de son apparence, et convaincu que son rendez-vous ne pouvait qu'être éblouie par son physique, même s'il n'était pas certain que cela soit réciproque... Car oui, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, Draco Malfoy avait accepté un _blind date _! Tout cela, c'était uniquement de la faute de Blaise...

Une semaine plus tôt...

— _Et ensuite, elle m'a écrit qu'elle adorait les gars comme moi, qu'elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi en phase avec quelqu'un et que..._

— _Zabini, tu me fatigues, soupira Malfoy avec lassitude. Cela va faire une semaine que tu me casses les oreilles avec ta nouvelle chérie !_

— _Ce n'est pas ma nouvelle chérie, le contredit son ami. Pour le moment, nous faisons simplement connaissance par écran interposé. Mais je pense que nous ne devrions pas tarder à nous rencontrer._

_Draco porta son verre à ses lèvres et but une gorgée de vin, avant de le reposer lentement sur la table._

— _Et si elle est moche ?_

— _Quoi ?!_

— _Et si elle ne te plait pas ? Ou pire, et si elle te plait mais que tu ne lui plais pas ?_

— _Drake, est-ce que tu veux bien arrêter de détruire mes illusions ?_

_Le blond haussa les épaules._

— _Je voulais juste que tu te prépares mentalement, c'est tout. Tu ne l'as jamais vue, cette fille, pas même en photo._

— _C'est contre le règlement du site, lui rappela-t-il._

— _Méfie-toi tout de même, poursuivit Draco. La plupart des gens qui fréquentent ce genre de site ne sont que des désespérés qui ne trouveraient personne dans la vraie vie._

— _Hé oh c'est fini, oui ?! Merci pour moi !_

— _Tu sais bien que je ne parlais pas de toi, le calma son meilleur ami en roulant les yeux. Je ne veux pas te voir déçu, c'est tout. Tu as eu tellement de mal à oublier Daphné..._

_Le nom de l'ex-petite copine de Blaise, qui lui avait apparemment préféré la compagnie de Théodore, flotta dans l'air quelques instants. _

— _C'est du passé, tout ça, je compte bien trouver une femme qui me conviendra et m'appréciera, cette fois !_

— _Tant mieux, mais je persiste à dire que ce site, c'est du grand n'importe quoi._

_Distrait par une mignonne serveuse qui venait de passer près de leur table, Draco ne remarqua pas la lueur espiègle qui apparut brièvement dans les yeux de Zabini._

— _En fait, je sais pourquoi tu détestes ce genre de site._

_Deux yeux gris se posèrent sur lui avec intérêt._

— _Vraiment ?_

— _Si tu devais séduire une femme sans qu'elle sache qui tu es et sans dévoiler ton apparence, tu aurais beaucoup moins de succès, Draco._

— _Est-ce que tu sous-entends que personne ne s'intéresserait à moi pour ce que je suis à l'intérieur ?__ Que les femmes n'en ont qu'après mon argent et mon physique ?_

— _Je pense que c'est ce que TU crois, et que c'est pour cette raison que tu es aussi critique envers les blind dates._

— _C'est n'importe quoi ! s'exclama l'autre, un peu énervé. Je parie qu'en moins de deux semaines je pourrais en faire tomber une dans mes bras !_

_Blaise sourit en lui tendant la main._

— _Pari tenu._

— _Quoi ?_

— _Tu viens de dire que tu pariais pouvoir réussir à séduire une fille du site en moins de deux semaines, non ?_

— _C'est une façon de parler !_

— _Je vois... encore une fois, tu te dégonfles !_

— _Je ne suis pas un dégonflé ! Oh et puis tu m'emmerdes, Zabini ! Si je m'inscris sur ton foutu site et que je gagne mon pari, est-ce que tu arrêteras enfin de me bassiner les oreilles à propos de la « nouvelle femme de ta vie » ?_

— _Promis juré !_

— _Très bien, je me créerai un profil ce soir. Bon il faut que j'y aille, ma pause déjeuner est terminée._

— _Je t'appellerai plus tard. N'oublie pas, Drake, deux semaines._

_Ce dernier soupira, avant de marmonner : _

— _Ne t'en fais pas, je ne suis pas près d'oublier ce pari ridicule !_

[FIN DU FLASHBACK]

Oui, c'était uniquement de la faute de Blaise, mais son ami allait se venger : en effet, les deux hommes avaient convenu que si Draco réussissait son pari, non seulement Blaise devrait arrêter de lui parler de sa vie sentimentale à longueur de journée, mais il s'engageait également à lui offrir une magnifique guitare vintage que le blond avait repérée dans une vitrine. En cas de défaite, Draco devrait cesser de se plaindre et offrir un superbe piano à son ami – mais il savait déjà qu'il ne perdrait pas ce pari, c'était impossible !

D'un pas assuré, il pénétra dans le café où il avait donné rendez-vous à sa future proie. Son regard analysa rapidement l'endroit, à la recherche d'une jeune femme portant un foulard vert autour du cou, selon le code convenu lors de leur dernière conversation. Sa pupille se dilata lorsqu'il la trouva enfin : installée à une table, lui tournant le dos, elle avait posé son foulard sur le dossier de sa chaise. Ses longs cheveux bruns détachés lui tombaient dans le dos. Tout en s'approchant, Draco réalisa qu'elle était plongée dans la lecture d'un roman. Hésitant, il sortit la marguerite de sa poche et la posa sur la table, comme convenu sur le site, afin qu'ils puissent se reconnaître. Il avait l'impression d'être totalement ridicule, mais s'il voulait gagner ce pari idiot, il n'avait pas le choix.

— Bonjour, murmura ensuite Draco d'un ton séducteur.

Il faillit s'étrangler lorsque son « rendez-vous » leva enfin les yeux de son livre pour le regarder.

— Malfoy ?!

— Granger... alors là, si je m'attendais...

La surprise lui fit presque perdre son assurance légendaire.

— Bon, je suppose que je n'ai plus qu'à m'asseoir, finit-il par déclarer, le premier choc passé.

Et, sans remarquer le regard mi-étonné mi-furieux d'Hermione, il prit place en face d'elle.

— Je dois dire que tu m'étonnes, Granger, ajouta-t-il comme elle le dévisageait sans parler. Je ne t'imaginais pas du tout t'inscrire sur un site de rencontres, et encore moins te rendre à un _blind date_ !

La lumière se fit soudain dans l'esprit d'Hermione : Malfoy croyait qu'ils avaient discuté ensemble sur Internet ! Il avait rendez-vous avec une fille qu'il n'avait jamais vue, et pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, il croyait qu'il s'agissait d'elle !

La brune ouvrit la bouche pour le détromper, avant de se raviser : après tout, il avait fait de sa vie un enfer, quand ils étaient enfants. C'était une occasion unique de le mener en bateau et de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

— Que veux-tu, je suis pleine de surprises... Draco, se força-t-elle à répondre avec un sourire crispé.

Elle rit sous cape en voyant son air effaré : depuis le temps où ils se côtoyaient, jamais elle ne l'avait appelé par son prénom. Draco se ressaisit toutefois rapidement.

— Tu sais... je ne demande qu'à découvrir ton côté surprenant... Hermione.

Cette fois, c'est elle qui fut décontenancée en entendant son propre prénom dans la bouche de ce prétentieux de Malfoy, et elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

— J'avoue que je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire, ajouta-t-il pensivement. Ma correspondante et toi, vous semblez tellement... différentes.

A vrai dire, Draco était un peu déçu, car la fille avec laquelle il avait discuté pendant plusieurs jours n'était pas particulièrement intéressante. Une partie de lui s'attendait à autre chose de la part d'Hermione : plus de culture, plus de classe, au lieu de ces conversations superficielles qui avaient duré presque une semaine.

« _Le mythe s'effondre_ », songea-t-il, nostalgique : même s'il ne l'avait jamais avoué à personne, Draco avait toujours considéré Hermione comme un être inaccessible. Lors de leurs dernières années de scolarité, il avait même développé une étrange obsession la concernant, avant de parvenir à se convaincre de cesser de penser à elle.

— Il faut croire que nous n'avons pas le même comportement sur le net et dans la réalité, répondit Hermione en haussant les épaules, se mettant dans la peau du personnage.

— Tu dois avoir raison... Bon, puisqu'on se connaît déjà, je te propose de zapper la longue discussion sur notre enfance et notre famille, et de passer directement aux choses sérieuses : Toi et moi. Ce soir. Chez _Gianni_. 20 heures.

D'abord outrée par son ton qui n'admettait pas de réplique, Hermione se mit à réfléchir : elle ignorait ce que Malfoy attendait de ce rendez-vous, mais en ce qui la concernait, elle ne voulait rien de lui. La jeune femme savait qu'elle ferait mieux de lui balancer son verre d'eau à la figure et de le planter là, seul au milieu du café, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre : cela faisait des semaines qu'elle essayait d'avoir une table chez _Gianni_ afin de goûter son fameux risotto aux champignons, en vain. Elle serait idiote de ne pas se laisser l'offrir par Malfoy, cela lui ferait les pieds pour lui avoir pourri la vie pendant toutes ces années ! Sans compter que cela ferait enrager Ron...

Hermione n'était pas très fière. Elle s'en voulait d'être aussi mesquine, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle : 3 semaines plus tôt, le jour de leur anniversaire d'un an de relation, Ron lui avait annoncé qu'il la quittait pour Lavande. Ayant d'abord cru à une blague, Hermione avait du se rendre à l'évidence lorsqu'il lui avait demandé, l'air extrêmement gêné et les oreilles rouges, de lui rendre la bague qu'il lui avait offerte à Noël.

3 semaines plus tôt...

— _Ronald ! Tu te fiches de moi ?!_

— _Pas du tout Hermione, mais je... comprends-moi, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'argent, j'enchaîne les petits boulots et... aie ! s'exclama-t-il tandis qu'elle lui lançait à la figure les coussins du canapé._

— _Espèce d'enfoiré ! cria Hermione, hors d'elle. Reprends-la ta bague, et étouffe-toi avec !_

— _Mais..._

— _DEHORS !_

_Et sans plus de cérémonie, elle l'avait mis à la porte de son apparemment, avant d'éclater en sanglots._

[FIN DU FLASHBACK]

Elle avait conscience que son comportement était puéril, mais Hermione était encore trop aveuglée par la rage pour penser rationnellement.

— C'est d'accord, disons 20h30 ?

Elle lui céderait peut-être pour le restaurant, mais elle voulait au moins choisir l'heure, question de principe.

— Va pour 20h30. A tout à l'heure... Hermione.

Ravi de l'avoir convaincue si rapidement, Draco quitta le café, le sourire aux lèvres. Hermione tourna la tête et le regarda s'éloigner tout en triturant la marguerite. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua l'étoffe verte posée sur le dossier de sa chaise.

— Mademoiselle ! héla-t-elle une serveuse qui passait par là. Je crois que quelqu'un a oublié son foulard, pourriez-vous le déposer avec les objets trouvés ?


	2. Chapitre 2 : maladresse

Bonjour/Bonsoir, voici déjà le 2ème chapitre :-) Merci à LilyP. Wooz d'avoir laissé un commentaire ;-)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

— Tu as fait quoi ?! Hermione, tu es devenue folle ?

— Ginny, ce n'est pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat, rigola Hermione en apportant la touche finale à son maquillage. C'est un bon tour que j'ai joué à Malfoy tu ne trouves pas ?

Le regard que lui jeta son amie était clairement réprobateur.

— Écoute, je sais que mon frère t'a fait beaucoup de mal, mais te jeter au cou de cet espèce de Don Juan à la noix, après tout ce qu'il t'a fait subir, toutes les moqueries... je ne te comprends pas !

— Mais enfin, Gin', je t'ai dit que je me fichais de lui, et que je profitais simplement de ce quiproquo pour 1) manger gratuitement dans le meilleur restaurant de la ville 2) faire payer à Malfoy toutes les fois où il m'a insultée.

— Et en même temps, tu voudrais énerver Ron, pas vrai ?

Un silence éloquent lui répondit.

— Je suis désolée, Hermione. Vraiment. Ronald est le dernier des abrutis, et je déteste Lavande !

Elle posa sa main sur le bras de la rousse.

— Merci pour ton soutien, Ginny, mais je ne veux pas que tu te fâches avec ton frère, ni même avec ta future belle-soeur – Ginny grimaça – à cause de notre histoire. J'ai juste envie de faire quelque chose de spontané, pour une fois.

Son amie secoua la tête, impuissante.

— Très bien, va à ton rencard, mais sois prudente. Au moindre souci, téléphone-moi et je débarquerai immédiatement, d'accord ?

— Je te le promets, lui jura Hermione en souriant à cause de son côté surprotecteur. Mais tu sais, ce n'est pas un vrai rencard.

Ginny la regarda d'un drôle d'air.

— Peut-être pour toi, mais je te rappelle que Malfoy pense que c'est le cas. Il a discuté avec une inconnue sur un site de rencontres, ensuite il t'a vue et t'a prise pour elle, mais cela n'a pas eu l'air de le déranger : tu es son rencard, Hermione !

A cet instant, une boule se forma dans le ventre d'Hermione, car elle n'avait pas vu les choses sous cet angle-là. Trop occupée à pester contre Ron et à préparer sa vengeance contre Draco, elle n'avait pas réalisé que Malfoy l'avait volontairement invitée au restaurant, parce qu'il en avait envie. D'accord, il la prenait pour quelqu'un d'autre, mais il avait parfaitement conscience que c'était elle, Hermione Granger, qui dînerait ce soir avec lui au restaurant, et cela ne semblait pas le déranger le moins du monde.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, murmura pensivement la brune. Il veut peut-être juste m'épingler à son tableau de chasse, après toutes ces années de conflit. Mais je ne lui céderai pas !

Elle fit un rapide baiser sur la joue de son amie.

— Mais merci de t'inquiéter autant pour moi, Gin'. Tu es une merveilleuse amie et colocataire.

— J'essaie, répondit-elle modestement. Passe une bonne soirée, 'Mione, et surtout, raconte-moi tout !

Hermione s'esclaffa.

— Promis !

Mais lorsque Ginny fut partie, Hermione se sentit envahie par un mauvais pressentiment. Elle se força toutefois à ne plus y penser et elle enfila sa veste avant de quitter l'appartement.

OoOoO

Hermione avait supprimé son compte du site de rencontres : en voulant lui envoyer un message pendant qu'il se préparait pour le restaurant, Draco s'était rendu compte que le profil de la jeune femme avait disparu. Intrigué, il ne cessait de se poser mille questions pendant qu'il conduisait : et si Hermione s'était fichue de lui ? Et si elle n'avait jamais eu l'intention de venir au restaurant, et qu'elle avait supprimé son compte pour qu'il ne puisse plus la contacter ?

— Arrête la parano, n'importe quelle fille sauterait sur l'occasion de dîner avec toi, s'encouragea-t-il à voix basse en poussant la porte de _Chez_ _Gianni_.

« _N'importe quelle fille, mais pas Granger _», réalisa-t-il ensuite. Elle n'était pas comme les autres. Pourtant, il faudrait qu'il parvienne à conclure d'une manière ou d'une autre s'il voulait gagner son pari.

En entrant dans le restaurant, Draco poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il réalisa qu'Hermione l'attendait, assise à un tabouret du bar. Elle portait une longue robe noire très élégante, fendue jusqu'à la mi-cuisse droite.

— Granger, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille, avant de laisser échapper un rire face à son air surpris, car elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Tu aurais du m'attendre à notre table. Ce n'est pas convenable.

Elle haussa un sourcil.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que mon père m'a toujours appris que ce sont les femmes de mauvaise vie qui attendent les hommes seules au bar.

Malgré elle, Hermione éclata de rire, avant de se lever de son tabouret.

— Et nous savons tous les deux que ton père est un modèle de vertu et de bonne éducation...

— Bien envoyé, concéda-il, admiratif face à son aplomb, tout en lui prenant le bras pour la conduire à leur table.

— Entre nous, Draco, lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille en luttant intérieurement pour garder son sérieux, je ne suis pas certaine que tu sois intéressé par les filles bien...

Muet de stupéfaction, il prit place sur sa chaise. Depuis quand Hermione Granger savait-elle flirter ?

— Merci, murmura-t-il au serveur qui venait de leur tendre la carte avant de disparaître.

— Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends de goûter ce risotto ! s'exclama Hermione, les yeux rivés sur le menu.

— Méfie-toi, Granger, je vais finir par croire que tu as uniquement accepté mon invitation pour le repas, rigola-t-il.

— Tiens, tu m'appelles Granger, maintenant, lui fit-elle remarquer pour masquer sa gêne d'avoir presque été percée à jour.

Il lui fit un clin d'oeil.

— J'aime beaucoup ton prénom, Hermione, mais je trouve que ton nom de famille a quelque chose de sexy.

— Oh ... hé bien euh... merci, j'imagine, bafouilla-t-elle avant de s'abriter derrière son menu.

Sa réaction amusa beaucoup Draco, qui ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il trouvait Hermione fascinante et imprévisible : après leur discussion à l'aveugle sur Internet, il s'attendait à rencontrer une jeune femme sûre d'elle et provocante. Or, même si Hermione le décontenançait parfois avec ses réparties mordantes, elle finissait toujours par redevenir la jeune femme réservée qu'il avait toujours connue.

Après que le serveur ait pris note de leur commande, Draco décida de passer à l'offensive.

— Il y a une question que je me pose depuis le moment où j'ai découvert ton identité, lui avoua-t-il à voix basse.

— Laquelle ?

Il lui lança un regard pénétrant.

— Que s'est-il passé avec Weasley ?

— Quoi ?!

— Si tu t'es inscrite sur ce site, c'est que tu as rompu avec lui, non ?

— Comment savais-tu qu'on était ensemble ? demanda Hermione, méfiante.

— Pansy, répondit Draco d'un haussement d'épaules, comme si ce nom était une explication suffisante. Tu sais bien que cette chère Pansy a toujours voué une véritable passion au colportage de ragots, ajouta-t-il devant son regard interrogateur.

— Oh... Et ton informatrice ne t'a pas expliqué que Ronald m'a laissée tomber il y a trois semaines ? demanda la jeune femme, plus durement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

— Je n'ai pas vu Pansy depuis plus d'un mois, elle fait une croisière à travers l'Europe... Je sais que cela ne changera rien, mais sache que je suis désolé.

— C'est Ron qui sera désolé quand Lavande l'aura rendu dingue avec son bavardage incessant !

Draco ouvrit de grands yeux.

— Parce qu'il t'a quittée pour Lavande ? Notre Lavande ? Lavande Brown ?

Elle acquiesça.

— Ce type est encore plus stupide que je ne le pensais, marmonna-t-il.

— Et le pire, c'est qu'il a exigé que je lui rende la bague qu'il m'avait offerte, parce qu'il n'avait pas les moyens de lui en offrir une autre !

— Tu plaisantes ?!

Il se sentit soudain très en colère contre Ron : quel genre d'homme traitait une femme de la sorte ?

— Heureusement qu'il existe encore des gentlemen comme toi, répondit-elle d'un ton plus léger.

— En effet, répondit Draco, un peu mal à l'aise.

Pouvait-il réellement être qualifié de gentleman alors qu'il tentait juste d'honorer un pari ?

— Le risotto aux champignons, déclara d'une voix forte le serveur avant de poser le plat devant Hermione.

Le jeune homme l'observa pendant qu'elle remerciait le serveur : en voyant son plat arriver, le visage d'Hermione s'était éclairé. A cet instant, Draco fut frappé par l'innocence de la jeune femme, par son goût des choses simples, et par son honnêteté. La culpabilité l'envahit soudain : Hermione était une fille bien, et l'idée de lui faire du mal commençait à le déranger.

— Draco ? Tu m'entends ?

— Désolé, je réfléchissais, s'excusa-t-il, avant de trouver un mensonge crédible. Problèmes de boulot.

— Est-ce que tu veux en parler ?

— Hé bien, nous étions restés assez vagues sur le site pour ne pas risquer de dévoiler nos identités, mais maintenant que nous sommes là, j'avoue que j'ai hâte de savoir ce que tu fais dans la vie.

— Devine...

— Est-ce que cela a un rapport avec heu... les livres ?

— Oui..., l'encouragea Hermione.

— Bibliothécaire ? Auteur ? Éditrice ? énuméra-t-il tandis qu'elle secouait la tête.

— Je suis actuellement correctrice pour une grande maison d'édition, mais j'aimerais ouvrir un jour mon propre magasin de livres.

— C'est un projet ambitieux... tu n'as pas peur de la concurrence des e-books et d'Internet ?

— Je pense que ce sont deux marchés différents, expliqua Hermione, passionnée par le sujet. Même s'il y a des avantages à la lecture sur écran, rien ne remplacera jamais l'odeur d'un livre neuf, l'ambiance d'une bibliothèque, ou le plaisir de faire dédicacer un roman par son auteur préféré.

— Tu n'as pas tort, reconnut-il avec un sourire. Si tu es sage, je te ferai visiter ma bibliothèque personnelle, un de ces jours.

Des étoiles s'étaient mises à scintiller dans les yeux de la jeune femme, tandis que Draco se demandait ce qui lui avait pris de lui faire cette proposition. Il devait la mettre dans son lit et s'en débarrasser, pas devenir son ami.

— J'accepte l'invitation, dit-elle avec un sourire. Et toi, que fais-tu dans la vie ?

— Je travaille dans une banque très connue. Ce n'est pas passionnant, mais ça paie bien. D'ailleurs, si tout se déroule comme prévu, je devrais bientôt avoir une promotion.

— Félicitations, alors ! s'exclama Hermione en faisant tinter son verre de vin contre le sien.

— Merci.

L'espace d'un instant, alors qu'ils buvaient chacun leur verre de bordeaux, leurs regards se croisèrent et une connexion s'établit entre eux.

— C'est étrange, la vie, tu ne trouves pas ? réfléchit Hermione à voix haute. Après tout ce qu'on a vécu, toutes les disputes, les moqueries, les après-midi à pleurer dans ma chambre,... on se retrouve ici tous les deux, comme de vieux amis...

Un peu enivrée par l'alcool, Hermione n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle venait d'avouer à Malfoy qu'elle avait beaucoup pleuré à cause de lui. Elle sursauta lorsqu'il posa sa main sur la sienne.

— Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait pleurer, Hermione, dit-il d'une voix douce.

— C'était il y a longtemps, répondit-elle, un peu mélancolique. Dis-moi, Draco, est-ce que parfois tu aimerais revenir en arrière ? Revivre ta période scolaire ?

Malfoy fit un effort pour se remémorer ses années d'école : à part avec Pansy et Blaise, il n'avait gardé aucun contact régulier avec ses camarades de classe. Il ne se souvenait pas de grand chose de ses premières années d'école, mais il savait qu'il avait eu un comportement exécrable envers Hermione, même les dernières années lorsqu'il avait été attiré par elle – surtout les dernières années, en fait, probablement à cause de son attirance refoulée.

— Non, cela ne me manque pas du tout, déclara-t-il franchement. J'étais un vrai connard et je n'aimerais pas revivre cette période de ma vie.

Hermione lui sourit gentiment.

— Moi aussi, je préfère celui que tu es devenu aujourd'hui.

— Je ne mérite pas tant de gentillesse, Hermione.

Il allait avoir beaucoup de mal à honorer son pari si Hermione était aussi aimable avec lui. N'aurait-elle pas du le détester, après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait ? Cela lui aurait facilité la tâche.

— Peut-être, mais je me sens d'humeur généreuse, ce soir. C'est probablement cet excellent repas qui m'a mise de bonne humeur. Ou l'alcool. Ou les deux.

Voyant qu'Hermione semblait être dans de bonnes dispositions à son égard, Draco essaya de prolonger la soirée.

— Veux-tu la carte des desserts ? J'ai entendu dire que leur mousse au chocolat est à tomber !

— Non, merci, Draco, mais j'ai déjà trop mangé. Je ne vais pas pouvoir tarder, je me lève tôt demain.

Il jeta un bref coup d'oeil à sa montre.

— Moi aussi, j'ai une réunion, grimaça-t-il avec un soupir.

— Alors... bonne réunion, lui souhaita Hermione en se levant, et merci encore pour cet excellent repas.

— Tu ne veux pas que je te raccompagne chez toi ? demanda Draco en se levant à son tour, ne perdant pas de vue son pari.

— Je te remercie, mais j'ai ma voiture.

— Mais je peux tout de même t'escorter jusqu'à la sortie si tu...

— Draco, le coupa-t-elle, soudain plus sérieuse. Je ne te remercierai jamais assez d'avoir joué le jeu lorsque tu m'as vue dans le café. Tu as fait semblant de t'intéresser à moi malgré ta déception, et tu es tellement poli que tu as prétendu vouloir dîner avec moi pour ne pas me froisser... Mais nous savons tous les deux que je ne suis pas le genre de fille auquel tu t'attendais, n'est-ce pas ?

— Mais je...

Malfoy n'acheva pas sa phrase, et Hermione lui lança un regard qui lui parut triste.

— J'espère sincèrement que tu trouveras la personne qu'il te faut. Au revoir, Draco. Et merci pour tout.

Avant même qu'il n'ait pu protester, Hermione avait disparu. Abasourdi par sa réaction, Draco héla le serveur et commanda un whisky sec. Qu'avait-il dit pour la faire fuir ? Et comment allait-il gagner son pari dans ces conditions ?


	3. Chapitre 3 : regrets

Bonsoir, voici le 3ème chapitre, bonne lecture :-)

* * *

— Tu n'es qu'une idiote ! cria Hermione pour elle-même en poussant rageusement la porte d'entrée de son immeuble.

Elle se sentait complètement stupide : elle avait voulu piéger Malfoy et se venger de Ron mais elle n'avait atteint aucun de ces deux objectifs. D'une part, Draco avait changé et n'était plus l'insupportable gamin prétentieux qu'il était auparavant : Hermione avait passé une très bonne soirée en sa compagnie et elle avait complètement oublié qu'elle était censée le faire tourner en bourrique. D'autre part, Ron devait être tranquillement chez lui avec Lavande, et il se fichait totalement de ce qu'Hermione faisait de ses soirées.

La jeune femme était furieuse contre elle-même car elle s'était ridiculisée devant Draco en s'enfuyant, et pour rien. Le seul point positif, c'était la cuisine de _Gianni_ qui était à la hauteur de sa réputation.

— Hermione, tu es déjà rentrée ? demanda Ginny avant de prendre un air horrifié. Mais tu pleures !

— Je ne pleure pas, la contredit son amie en essuyant le mascara qui avait coulé sur ses joues.

— En tout cas, tu as pleuré. Et tu sens l'alcool ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait, cet imbécile de Malfoy ? Laisse-moi me changer et je te jure que je vais le démolir...

Hermione éclata de rire, sous les yeux médusés de son amie.

— Ginny... il n'a rien fait, je t'assure.

— Pourquoi pleurais-tu alors ? demanda-t-elle, soupçonneuse.

— Parce que je me suis rendue compte que je suis pathétique, tout simplement.

— Hermione !

— Non, c'est la vérité, Gin'. J'ai accepté l'invitation à dîner de mon ennemi d'enfance dans l'espoir de faire coup double et de me venger à la fois de lui et de ton frère. Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez moi ?

Ginny soupira.

— Je t'avais dit que cela ne te ressemblait pas. La soirée s'est si mal passée que ça ?

— Non, c'était très bien, au contraire ! La nourriture et le vin étaient excellents, et la conversation de Malfoy très intéressante.

— Vraiment ?

— Oui, vraiment, répéta Hermione devant son air dubitatif. C'est quelqu'un qui a beaucoup de goût, et énormément de centres d'intérêt. Je me sentais tellement insignifiante, par rapport à lui.

— Évidemment, siffla Ginny, c'est du Malfoy tout craché de rabaisser les autres pour se mettre en valeur !

— Mais je n'ai jamais dit ça ! Il s'est comporté en vrai gentleman, c'est moi qui ne me sentais pas à ma place avec lui, dans ce restaurant chic.

— N'importe quoi ! Tu es belle, intelligente et drôle, Hermione. N'importe quel homme aurait été fier d'être vu chez _Gianni_ avec toi.

— Tu dis des bêtises, protesta Hermione en riant. En tout cas, je me suis bien ridiculisée : j'ai refusé de commander un dessert et j'ai pris la fuite en prétendant devoir me lever tôt demain.

— Il ne t'a même pas raccompagnée ?! s'indigna la rousse.

— Je ne lui en ai pas laissé la possibilité, je suis partie avant que l'addition soit payée.

— Tu es irrécupérable, dit Ginny en secouant la tête. Tu as gâché une magnifique occasion de prendre ta revanche, mais je t'avais prévenue.

— Je le sais, Gin', j'aurais du t'écouter. Je me sentais coupable d'avoir usurpé l'identité du rendez-vous de Malfoy, et de continuer à lui faire croire que j'étais cette personne. Ce n'était pas juste. Et comme j'ai un peu bu, j'ai presque eu envie de lui révéler la supercherie !

— Tu as raison, ce n'était pas toi, mais tout de même, ça me dépasse ! C'est de Malfoy dont il s'agit, Hermione. Ne te laisse pas embobiner par son numéro, il était et restera toujours un sale type à mes yeux.

Ne voulant pas se lancer dans un débat avec son amie concernant Draco, Hermione jugea plus prudent de ne pas répondre et se contenta de lui sourire.

— Merci d'être là, Ginny. Demain, toute cette histoire sera oubliée. Bonne nuit !

— Bonne nuit, Hermione. A demain.

OoOo

Alors qu'il attendait habituellement la pause de midi avec impatience pour déjeuner avec Blaise, Draco n'était pas du tout enthousiaste cette fois-ci, et pour cause : la veille, il s'était vanté auprès de Blaise en disant que c'était le jour de la rencontre avec sa mystérieuse inconnue, et qu'il conclurait l'affaire en moins de temps qu'il ne le fallait pour le dire. Comment allait-il se justifier sans avouer qu'il s'agissait de Granger ? Car l'esprit compliqué de Draco avait décidé qu'il valait mieux pour tout le monde qu'il n'avoue pas que son rendez-vous était avec Hermione, sinon Blaise en ferait tout un plat – il avait déjà eu des soupçons concernant les sentiments de Draco en dernière année.

— Et voilà le séducteur de ces dames qui fait son entrée, ricana Blaise lorsque son ami pénétra dans le bar.

— La ferme, Zabini, répondit Draco, de mauvaise humeur.

Ce dernier haussa les sourcils.

— La rencontre se serait-elle passée moins bien que prévu ? La dame t'aurait-elle posé un lapin ?

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Personne ne me pose de lapin, rétorqua-t-il avec orgueil.

— Alors peut-on savoir à quoi doit-on ton humeur de merde ? demanda son ami, vexé.

— Excuse-moi, c'est juste un problème au boulot, mentit Draco.

— Mais le rendez-vous d'hier ? Comment ça s'est passé ?

Il se força à prendre un ton enjoué et enjoliva les choses.

— C'était génial ! On a parlé pendant des heures autour d'une tasse de café, et le soir-même, je l'ai invitée à dîner Chez _Gianni_.

Blaise poussa un long sifflement.

— Dis donc, tu as sorti le grand jeu, à ce que je vois... j'imagine que tu as déjà conclu et que j'ai perdu mon pari, ajouta-t-il, dégoûté.

— Pas encore, mais cela ne saurait tarder, le corrigea Draco. Je la revois demain, tu perdras donc ton pari dans un peu plus de 24 heures.

— N'oublie pas de me fournir une preuve, lui rappela Blaise en bougonnant car il était très mauvais perdant.

— Une preuve ? Tu ne veux pas que je t'invite à venir regarder, pendant que tu y es ? ricana Draco.

— Non merci, mais tu devras nous amener ta conquête et laisser Pansy lui tirer les vers du nez afin de vérifier tes dires.

— Quoi ? Cela ne faisait pas partie du pari, et Pansy doit flotter sur la méditerranée, à l'heure qu'il est.

— Elle est rentrée ce matin de sa croisière et elle a hâte de valider le pari.

— Tu n'avais pas le droit de lui en parler, Blaise !

— Oh c'est bon arrête de faire ton emmerdeur, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, mec ?

— Rien, je... il faut que j'y retourne.

— Déjà ? s'étonna l'autre. Tu viens d'arriver, tu n'as même pas mangé !

— Je n'ai pas faim, et puis je te l'ai dit, j'ai un problème au boulot.

— Okay okay je n'insiste pas. On se voit demain ici à la même heure ?

— Si tu veux, à demain.

Il partit en coup de vent sans rien ajouter, sous le regard intrigué de Blaise.

OoOo

Personne : Draco avait épluché tout son répertoire téléphonique et il n'avait trouvé personne susceptible de jouer le rôle de son _blind date_, car Blaise avait déjà vu ou rencontré chacune de ces femmes au moins une fois.

Il ne lui restait plus que deux possibilités : demander à Hermione de jouer le jeu, ce qui était totalement exclu, ou retourner sur le site et tout reprendre depuis le début avec une autre femme.

Résigné, Draco alluma son pc portable en poussant un soupir. Comment allait-il se sortir de cette galère ?

Lorsqu'il se connecta sur le site de rencontres, il remarqua qu'un nouvel outil avait été créé, permettant de faire une recherche non pas sur base de critères, mais cette fois de points communs. Peu enthousiaste, il répondit néanmoins le plus honnêtement possible à la série de questions. Quelques minutes plus tard, le site lui suggéra une dizaine de profils compatibles avec le sien. Draco était en train de faire défiler la page sans grande motivation lorsqu'un profil attira son attention. WordsLover23. Une amatrice des mots. Ce n'était certainement pas elle qui lui ferait gagner son pari, mais c'était une bonne opportunité de discuter sérieusement avec une femme. En plus, elle ne devait connaître personne sur le site car elle avait créé son profil quelques heures plus tôt.

_**\- Bonjour, ce test bidon a l'air de suggérer que nous sommes faits pour nous entendre...qu'en penses-tu ?**_

Sans prendre la peine de réfléchir plus longtemps, il pressa la touche envoi. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à fermer la page, Draco remarqua que le statut de son interlocutrice était à présent « en ligne » sur la messagerie.

_**\- Bonjour, nous sommes en tout cas d'accord sur un point : ce test est bidon**_.

Il sourit.

_**\- Alors comme ça tu es une amoureuse des mots ?**_

_**\- En effet... et des livres.**_

_**\- Pourquoi ne pas avoir choisi BooksLover comme pseudo, dans ce cas ? Cela aurait été encore plus approprié.**_

_**\- Car je n'y ai pas pensé... Mais merci du conseil, j'utiliserai peut-être ce pseudo sur un autre site.**_

_**\- Un autre site de rencontres ?**_

_**\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je me justifie, mais non. Je ne suis pas une habituée de ce genre de sites.**_

_**\- Moi non plus, mais j'ai fait un pari stupide avec un ami.**_

_**\- De quel genre ?**_

_**\- Du genre « je te parie que je peux séduire n'importe quelle fille sur ce site et conclure en quelques jours »**_

_**\- C'est effectivement très stupide...**_

_**\- Je sais. Et maintenant, je suis coincé car il attend de rencontrer la fille en question pour prouver que j'ai gagné le pari.**_

_**\- Je t'arrête tout de suite : je ne suis pas intéressée pour jouer ce rôle. A+**_

_**\- Hé attends ! Ce n'était pas une proposition, loin de là. J'avais juste besoin de me confier à quelqu'un pour y voir plus clair.**_

_**\- Aller voir un psy serait plus efficace dans ton cas...**_

_**\- Peut-être, mais je n'ai pas envie de m'installer sur son fauteuil et d'être jugé.**_

_**\- Mais je te juge aussi, tu sais.**_

_**\- Cela n'a aucune importance, on ne se rencontrera jamais.**_

_**\- Tu marques un point.**_

Draco sourit. Cette fille était décidément trop intelligente et possédait trop de répartie pour jouer le rôle de sa conquête d'un soir, mais elle ne manquait pas d'intérêt.

_**\- Excuse-moi, Mr le Parieur, mais il faut que j'y aille. Chouette conversation, j'ai trouvé cela... instructif. **_

_**\- Moi aussi, j'ai apprécié discuter avec toi. Est-ce que tu veux que l'on se reparle, à l'occasion ?**_

_**\- Pourquoi pas, mais évite de refaire ce genre de pari à l'avenir.**_

_**\- On ne m'y reprendra plus ! Et bien... peut-être à demain, alors.**_

_**\- A demain, passe une bonne soirée.**_

_**\- Merci, toi aussi.**_

Les sourcils froncés, Hermione se déconnecta du site de rencontres, avant d'éteindre son ordinateur. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle attire les hommes bizarres ?

— Mais quel pari stupide, murmura-t-elle en secouant la tête.

Hermione se demandait quel genre d'homme était assez idiot pour lancer ce genre de pari, et lequel était assez cruel pour y participer.

Pressée de se changer les idées, elle attrapa son sac et fila rejoindre Ginny et Luna pour une soirée ciné entre filles. Hermione se promit de supprimer son compte dès le lendemain : si elle avait rejoint le site par curiosité suite au quiproquo avec Malfoy, elle était certaine que cette manière de faire des rencontres ne lui apporterait rien de bon...


	4. Chapitre 4 : dernière ligne droite

Et de 4, bonne lecture ;-)

* * *

— Tu voudrais me faire croire que toi, Draco Malfoy, tu n'as pas réussi à conclure avec une femme ? demanda Pansy, incrédule, les poings sur les hanches.

De retour de sa croisière européenne, la jeune femme avait rejoint Draco et Blaise dans leur bistrot habituel, durant la pause déjeuner.

— Je n'ai pas dit que je n'ai pas réussi à la séduire, mais je n'ai pas pu me forcer car elle ne me plaisait pas, c'est tout !

— Je ne comprends pas, intervint Blaise. Tu l'avais déjà vue, cette fille, vous avez même « _discuté pendant des heures autour d'un café_ » singea son ami. D'un seul coup, elle ne te plait plus ?

— Elle s'était beaucoup maquillée et l'éclairage était mauvais, je vous assure qu'elle ne ressemblait plus du tout à la même personne, mentit effrontément Draco.

Il était prêt à dire n'importe quoi plutôt que de leur avouer la vérité.

— Et tu n'as pas pu te... forcer ? insista Pansy en le dévisageant.

— Bon, puisque vous voulez tout savoir, elle avait des poils partout, inventa le blond pour qu'ils le laissent tranquille. J'ai horreur des femmes qui ne s'entretiennent pas.

— Beurk, grimaça Zabini, tandis que Pansy leva les yeux au ciel.

— Et donc, votre pari tombe à l'eau ? leur demanda-t-elle ensuite.

— Je peux trouver quelqu'un d'autre, mais j'aimerais avoir un délai, proposa Draco en espérant que Blaise laisse enfin tomber ce pari idiot.

— Très bien, rajoutons une semaine.

— Quoi ?

— Tu ne pensais pas pouvoir t'en sortir si facilement, quand même ? Si tu veux jeter l'éponge, libre à toi, Drake. Je suis disponible tout le week-end pour réceptionner mon nouveau piano...

— Fais chier ! grogna son ami. Je ne te laisserai pas gagner, tu m'entends Zabini ? Jamais !

Et brusquement, il se leva et partit en claquant la porte.

— ça t'amuse, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Pansy à Blaise, agacée par le comportement gamin des deux garçons.

Il haussa les épaules.

— Pas vraiment. Pour tout te dire, je commence à en avoir assez.

— Alors appelle Draco et dis-lui que ce stupide pari est annulé ! Vous avez 23 ans, pas 12 !

— Tu ne peux pas comprendre, Parkinson. C'est un truc de mec.

— C'est ça, un truc de mec, répéta-t-elle, moqueuse.

Au bout d'un moment, Blaise prit la parole.

— Tu sais, je me pose tout de même une question.

— Laquelle ?

— Quelle est l'identité de la fille qui a réussi à lui couper toute envie de faire quoi que ce soit...

Pansy rigola.

— Si tu veux, je peux t'obtenir cette information pour demain au plus tard, proposa-t-elle. Tu me connais, je suis douée pour découvrir ce que les gens veulent cacher.

Un large sourire sur les lèvres, Blaise lui tendit la main.

— Pari tenu.

OoOo

_**\- Salut à toi, amatrice de littérature et de notre belle langue.**_

_**\- Bien le bonjour, imprudent parieur.**_

_**\- Je ne suis pas aussi imprudent que tu le penses, et j'ai réussi à gagner un délai d'une semaine.**_

_**\- Je suis ravie pour toi.**_

_**\- Tu t'en fiches, pas vrai ?**_

Cette fois, la réponse n'apparut pas instantanément, Hermione cherchant ses mots.

_**\- Non seulement je m'en fiche, mais en plus, je trouve cela très cruel de jouer avec les sentiments d'une personne qui n'est au courant de rien.**_

_**\- Les sentiments ? Qui a parlé de sentiments ? C'est un site de rencontres, la majorité des personnes inscrites ne recherchent qu'un coup d'un soir.**_

_**\- Si j'avais su, je ne me serais pas inscrite, alors... en fait, j'avais prévu de supprimer mon compte, puis j'ai changé d'avis.**_

_**\- Tu ne pouvais déjà plus te passer de ma conversation, pas vrai...**_

_**\- Je t'avoue que je suis assez curieuse de savoir comment tu vas te dépêtrer de cette situation.**_

_**\- En fait, mes ennuis t'amusent, c'est ça ?**_

_**\- Hé bien... oui, énormément ! Après tout, si tu perds ton pari, tu l'auras bien mérité !**_

_**\- Je ne suis pas une mauvaise personne, Madame la littéraire. Tu ne me connais pas, alors ne me juge pas sur une seule action négative.**_

_**\- Sur quoi devrais-je te juger, dans ce cas? Sur ta réputation, si je connaissais ton identité ?**_

_**\- Par vraiment, ma réputation n'est pas brillante, je l'admets.**_

_**\- Alors, rends-toi à l'évidence, tu n'es peut-être pas quelqu'un de bien ...**_

_**\- A cause de ma mauvaise réputation ? Cela ne veut pas dire grand chose : « **__**Serais-tu aussi chaste que la glace et aussi pure que la neige, tu n'échapperais pas à la calomnie »**_

_**\- Hamlet... Monsieur a lu Shakespeare.**_

_**\- Je ne suis pas aussi inculte que tu sembles le penser.**_

_**\- Très bien, je l'avoue, je ne te connais pas assez pour te juger. Mais je maintiens ce que j'ai dit, ce pari est cruel !**_

Agacé, Draco ne répondit pas immédiatement : il n'avait pas réellement réfléchi aux conséquences de ce pari, il pensait qu'il trouverait facilement une femme qui voulait juste passer la nuit avec lui, mais il s'était apparemment trompé.

_**\- Je crois que j'ai eu ma dose de reproches pour aujourd'hui, je vais te laisser.**_

_**\- Ne joue pas les vexés, je sais que tu aimes qu'une femme te tienne tête.**_

_**\- Et tu sais ça comment ?**_

_**\- Tu n'arrêtes pas de revenir vers moi ! Je te dis des choses très vexantes, et tu en redemandes !**_

_**\- Je suis peut-être un peu masochiste...**_

_**\- Peut-être... en tout cas, si j'étais toi, je prendrais rapidement une décision, il ne te reste plus qu'une semaine, n'est-ce pas ?**_

_**\- Je le sais, et je vais m'atteler à la tâche de ce pas.**_

_**\- Bonne chance alors, et peut-être à bientôt...**_

_**\- A bientôt, Hermia**_

Le coeur d'Hermione fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

_**\- Pardon ?**_

_**\- Le songe d'une nuit d'été : « **__**Plus je le hais, plus il me poursuit ». Je trouve que cette réplique nous correspond bien. A très vite.**_

Lorsqu'il se déconnecta, Hermione s'autorisa à pousser un soupir de soulagement : l'espace d'un instant, elle avait cru que son correspondant inconnu la connaissait ! Elle médita quelques secondes sur sa dernière phrase : il n'avait effectivement pas tort car malgré toutes les tentatives d'Hermione pour le décourager, il persistait à discuter avec elle, et se montrait de plus en plus charmeur. De plus, il s'avérait être cultivé et intelligent. Exactement le genre d'homme qui pourrait lui convenir.

Même si elle avait décidé de s'inscrire sur ce site par curiosité à cause de Malfoy, Hermione se dit qu'une bonne surprise l'attendait peut-être. D'un pas déterminé, elle quitta sa chambre pour le salon, où Ginny et Luna avaient fait irruption quelques minutes plus tôt avec des pizzas.

— Tout va bien, Hermione ? demanda Luna en constatant son air inhabituel.

Elle se lança.

— Les filles, je crois que j'ai rencontré quelqu'un.

OoOo

Tandis qu'elle faisait la file pour prendre un cappuccino à emporter au café du coin, Hermione était perdue dans ses pensées. Elle revoyait le moment où elle avait annoncé à ses amies, la veille, qu'elle avait trouvé un garçon intéressant sur le site de rencontres. Alors que Luna s'était montrée enthousiaste, Ginny avait manifesté plus de réserve, prétendant que la majorité des hommes sur ce genre de sites ne recherchaient qu'une seule chose. Hermione avait promis à ses amies de ne pas s'emballer, mais malgré le pari ridicule et le mauvais caractère de son mystérieux inconnu, elle aimait leurs discussions et elle se sentait étrangement attirée vers lui, comme si elle le connaissait déjà.

Lorsque son tour arriva, Hermione tourna la tête et remarqua qu'une tête blonde semblait la fixer avec insistance. Malfoy était installé à une table et la regardait, l'air impassible. C'était le moment ou jamais si elle voulait lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas une gamine et qu'elle n'avait pas honte de sa « fuite » au restaurant.

— Malfoy, le salua-t-elle quelques instants plus tard en s'approchant de sa table, l'air faussement assuré.

— Granger. Prends une chaise, je t'en prie.

Elle agita le gobelet en carton devant ses yeux.

— J'ai pris mon cappuccino à emporter, et puis je ne voudrais pas gâcher l'un de tes rendez-vous galants.

Amusé, il lui dévoila une rangée de dents parfaitement blanches.

— Pourquoi aurais-je obligatoirement un rendez-vous ? Je n'ai pas le droit de boire un verre seul si j'en ai envie ?

— Ce n'est pas ton style.

— Tu ne connais pas mon style, Hermione... enfin Granger, puisque apparemment, tu as décidé de remettre de la distance entre nous.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir sous son reproche.

— Dis-moi... Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal, Hermione ? Est-ce que je t'ai blessée, ou vexée ? Tu as quitté le restaurant sans même écouter ce que j'avais à dire !

— Je...

La jeune femme n'avait pas envie de répondre, mais il semblait déterminé à obtenir une réponse par n'importe quel moyen.

— Je ne voulais pas te donner de faux espoirs, prétexta-t-elle, refusant de lui avouer qu'elle avait pris la place de son rendez-vous pour lui donner une leçon. Je ne suis pas attirée par toi... Draco.

— Je te rassure, moi non plus ! En fait, se vanta-t-il, j'ai réussi à trouver une fille intelligente et drôle sur le site.

— Vraiment ?

— Je pense que je vais l'inviter à sortir. Je sais que tu as fermé ton compte, mais tu devrais suivre mon exemple et te réinscrire, Granger, je suis sur que tu finiras par y trouver quelqu'un, ajouta-t-il perfidement.

— Je ne m'inscrirai plus jamais sur un site pareil ! s'exclama-t-elle, rouge jusqu'aux oreilles à cause de son mensonge.

Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, l'inconnue dont elle avait usurpé l'identité avait fermé son compte, au grand soulagement d'Hermione.

— Tu devrais pourtant, tu es marrante, quand tu y mets du tien.

Ces quelques mots leur remémorèrent à tous les deux l'agréable soirée qu'ils avaient passée ensemble, et chacun remarqua que l'autre y pensait.

— Et tu peux être très attirante, quand tu veux.

Sa voix cassée fit frémir Hermione.

— Tu... tu trouves ?

Il acquiesça, avant de poser sa main sur la sienne. Ce contact lui rappela le moment qu'ils avaient partagé _Chez_ _Gianni_, lorsqu'il lui avait touché la main.

— Et ce que j'aimerais savoir, c'est pourquoi avoir fait tant d'efforts pour ta toilette si je ne te plaisais pas ?

Hermione voulait retirer sa main, son cerveau lui en donnait l'ordre, mais son corps refusait d'obéir.

— Parce que... parce qu'on dînait chez _Gianni_, murmura-t-elle d'une voix faible. C'est un endroit... distingué.

Il la jaugea du regard, avant de secouer la tête et de lâcher sa main.

— Peut-être. C'est une excuse valable. Probablement fausse, mais crédible.

En un instant, Draco venait de gâcher leur moment de complicité avec l'une de ses répliques arrogantes dont il avait le secret. De nouveau, Hermione se sentit bouillir intérieurement : comment avait-elle pu être attirée par lui quelques secondes plus tôt, alors qu'elle le trouvait à présent insupportable ?

— Crois ce que tu veux, je ne suis pas attirée par toi. D'ailleurs, je... j'ai rencontré quelqu'un moi, aussi.

— Tiens donc ? Et où ça ?

— A la... bibliothèque, improvisa Hermione, tandis qu'il ricanait.

— Évidemment... c'est ton quartier général.

— Fiche-moi la paix, Malfoy. Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis !

Elle se leva brusquement.

— D'ailleurs, je vois tes amis qui arrivent, je ferais mieux d'y aller. A la prochaine.

Une dizaine de secondes plus tard, Pansy et Blaise s'installaient à la table de leur ami.

— Est-ce que j'hallucine ? demanda Blaise, incrédule. Granger était assise à ta table, et vous discutiez comme deux personnes civilisées ?

— Je suis une personne civilisée, rétorqua-t-il, vexé.

— Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Tu ne trouves pas ça étonnant, Pansy ?

— Oh...si, répondit-elle distraitement avant de changer de sujet. Alors, quoi de neuf, sinon ?

Surpris, Blaise la regarda d'un drôle d'air, mais Draco semblait ailleurs.

— J'ai obtenu ma promotion, annonça-t-il platement.

— Mais c'est génial ! s'écria Blaise. On doit fêter ça !

Draco haussa les épaules. Depuis le départ précipité d'Hermione, son humeur s'était considérablement dégradée. Il avait cru que prendre sa revanche après avoir été planté au restaurant lui ferait plaisir, mais tout ce qu'il ressentait, c'était un sentiment d'amertume. En plus, il n'était pas content de la manière dont ils s'étaient quittés, encore une fois.

— Rendez-vous ce soir chez toi à 19h00 tapantes, mec ! décida Blaise, toujours partant pour faire la fête.

Le blond n'avait pas particulièrement envie de s'amuser, mais il ne voulait pas décevoir ses amis.

— Bon d'accord, mais on fera simple, les gars. Juste nous 3. Pas de fiesta alcoolisée jusque 2h du mat.

— Promis !

— A ce soir, alors.

Il s'éloigna d'un pas rapide et Zabini se tourna vers Pansy.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Pans' ? T'es malade ? On ne t'a presque pas entendue !

Pansy était beaucoup moins enjouée que d'habitude.

— Blaise, dit-elle lentement. J'ai mené mes recherches.

— Quelles recherches ?

— Concernant la fille que Drake a rencontrée sur le site.

Il fut soudain intéressé.

— Raconte !

La jeune femme le regarda d'un ton sérieux.

— La fille avec laquelle il a dîné chez _Gianni_, c'était Granger.

OoOo

Une nouvelle fonctionnalité avait été ajoutée sur le site, et Draco avait très envie de la tester : les personnes inscrites ayant du communiquer leurs nom et adresse au moment de l'inscription, tout le monde avait la possibilité – moyennant une somme d'argent et l'accord du destinataire – d'envoyer un colis à son/sa correspondant(e) par l'intermédiaire du site, en maintenant l'anonymat. Le colis devait être déposé au bureau de poste avec une étiquette spéciale – sans nom ni adresse mais avec un code - imprimée via le site, et la magie de la poste faisait le reste pour livrer le paquet en quelques heures.

_**\- Je voudrais t'envoyer quelque chose, mais j'ai besoin de ton accord.**_

_**\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Un colis empoisonné ?**_

_**\- Prends le risque et tu verras.**_

Intriguée, Hermione modifia ses paramètres et valida l'option livraison à domicile, uniquement pour l'utilisateur SilverEyes09. Elle ne s'était jamais posé la question, mais elle supposait que son mystérieux inconnu avait les yeux gris, d'où son pseudo.

_**\- Autorisation validée, Monsieur-aux-yeux-argentés.**_

_**\- Ne te moques pas de moi, j'ai choisi ce qui me passait par la tête, je voulais me créer un compte rapidement et me débarrasser de cette corvée.**_

_**\- Au fait, est-ce que tu as réussi à trouver la pauvre victime qui te permettra de gagner ton pari ?**_

Draco réfléchit un instant. Il avait discuté avec plusieurs jeunes femmes assez superficielles, et il finirait certainement par passer la nuit avec l'une d'entre elles pour gagner son pari, mais il n'y avait personne d'autre dans sa vie. Personne, enfin... il y avait bien Hermione, mais elle semblait ne plus vouloir le côtoyer. Même s'il avait fait le fier lors de leur dernière rencontre, Draco avait été très vexé en apprenant qu'il ne plaisait pas à Hermione.

_**\- Tu ne réponds pas... tu as trouvé, alors ?**_

— Merde ! s'écria-t-il en réalisant qu'il ne lui avait pas répondu pendant tout ce temps.

_**\- Désolé, j'étais distrait.**_

_**\- Comment elle s'appelle ?**_

_**\- Pardon ?!**_

_**\- La fille à laquelle tu pensais à l'instant...**_

Il rougit derrière son clavier.

_**\- C'est une longue histoire, et ce n'est pas la peine d'en parler.**_

_**\- Pourquoi ? (si je puis me permettre)**_

Il s'accorda un autre instant de réflexion. Draco devait bien admettre qu'il pensait de plus en plus souvent à Hermione. Au début, il avait pensé faire d'elle la victime de son pari, mais il avait vite changé d'avis : Hermione était intelligente, marrante, passionnante,... bref, trop intéressante pour faire l'objet d'un vulgaire pari. Et surtout, elle était trop honnête, trop juste, trop généreuse, pour être traitée de cette manière.

Sa correspondante attendait une réponse... après tout, ce n'était peut-être pas une mauvaise idée de se confier à elle, pour avoir un point de vue féminin extérieur, chose impossible avec Pansy et Blaise.

_**\- Parce qu'elle est insaisissable, **_écrivit-il d'une traite sans se relire_**. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il y a entre nous. Je... je pense qu'elle m'attire, mais je sais que je ne l'intéresse pas. En fait, notre histoire est condamnée avant même d'avoir commencé. **_

_**\- Tout ça m'a l'air assez compliqué, **_répondit Hermione en masquant sa déception.

Pour une fois qu'elle tombait sur quelqu'un d'intéressant, il était amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre, et la fille ne voulait pas de lui, en plus !

_**\- J'essaie de l'oublier, de me changer les idées. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il m'arrive. On ne s'appréciait pas, avant, mais on a tous les deux mûri, et depuis quelques jours... je pense à elle tout le temps, **_confessa Draco, admettant enfin la vérité.

« _Oui c'est bon, pas la peine d'en rajouter _», songea Hermione, dépitée. Tout le monde semblait avoir une vie amoureuse plus palpitante que la sienne. Elle ne se rappelait même plus à quand remontait sa dernière sortie avec un garçon depuis Ron... en fait si, cela remontait à sa soirée au restaurant avec Malfoy ! De fil en aiguille, ses pensées se tournèrent vers leur dernière rencontre désastreuse : Hermione avait de nouveau pris la fuite, mais cette fois, c'était à cause de l'arrivée de Zabini et Parkinson. Comment Malfoy avait-il justifié sa présence à sa table ?

_**\- Je suppose que ce n'est plus nécessaire que tu m'envoies ce colis.**_

_**\- Pourquoi ? On peut devenir amis, non ?**_

Hermione sourit tristement. _Amis_. Elle en arrivait toujours au même point avec les hommes, comme si elle était destinée à être l'éternelle meilleure amie.

_**\- Bien sur, **_répondit-elle néanmoins, persuadée qu'il essayait simplement d'être poli_**. A bientôt, et bonne chance.**_

_**\- A bientôt, et merci pour ton écoute.**_

_**\- Je t'en prie, il n'y a pas de quoi. Bonne soirée**_

Et voilà, Ginny avait eu raison de lui dire de se méfier, ce site n'était décidément pas fait pour elle !

Énervée, Hermione se coucha sur son lit, un livre à la main, mais les mots dansaient devant ses yeux sans qu'elle en comprenne la signification. Il y avait d'abord eu Ronald, qui l'avait larguée le jour de leur anniversaire, ensuite Malfoy, qui l'avait confondue avec une autre et qui semblait à présent lui en vouloir, et SilverEyes, qui se mourrait d'amour pour une fille qui s'en moquait totalement.

— La vie est mal faite, soupira-t-elle en posant son livre sur la table de chevet.

La seule chose dont elle était certaine, c'était de ne plus jamais entendre parler de SilverEyes09.


	5. Chapitre 5 : découverte

Coucou, voici déjà le 5e chapitre de cette petite fiction :-) je remercie Ecchymause d'avoir laissé une review c'est très sympa ;-)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Pendant leur petite soirée en l'honneur de la promotion de Draco, ses deux amis avaient essayé d'en savoir plus sur la nature de sa relation avec Hermione, en vain. Blaise avait fait remarquer au blond que la jeune femme avait bien changé et qu'elle était devenue superbe, espérant provoquer une réaction de sa part, sans succès. Quant à Pansy, elle s'était extasiée sur le risotto aux champignons de chez _Gianni_ qu'elle avait soi-disant mangé la veille – elle avait réussi à découvrir ce que le couple avait pris au restaurant – en espérant que cela rappellerait des souvenirs à son ami, mais Draco resta impassible toute la soirée.

Quand ils prirent congé et quittèrent l'appartement aux alentours de minuit, ils n'étaient pas plus avancés.

Ses amis enfin partis, Draco se connecta sur le site, pressé de savoir si sa nouvelle amie avait reçu son cadeau.

_**\- J'attends que tu te connectes depuis des heures pour te remercier ! **_fut le premier message qu'il reçut.

_**\- J'en conclus que tu ne détestes pas mon cadeau...**_

_**\- Tu plaisantes ? Je l'adore ! Une édition spéciale illustrée de Hamlet !**_

_**\- Je suis heureux que cela te fasse plaisir.**_

_**\- Comment pourrais-je te remercier ?**_

_**\- Hé bien... tu pourrais me donner des leçons de séduction ?**_

Amusée, Hermione pouffa : on voyait bien que SilverEyes ne la connaissait pas, elle était la dernière personne à qui quelqu'un de censé songerait à demander des conseils en matière de séduction !

_**\- Je ne pense pas être la personne la plus qualifiée pour cela...ma vie sentimentale n'est pas très passionnante. Mais je peux toujours essayer de t'aider !**_

_**\- D'accord. Je n'ai jamais eu de problèmes pour séduire une femme – et je dis cela en toute modestie – mais avec elle, rien ne fonctionne. Ce que j'aimerais savoir, c'est comment faire en sorte qu'elle m'apprécie. J'ai tout essayé, mais rien n'y fait.**_

_**\- Tout essayé, vraiment ?**_

Un peu honteux, Draco se revit en train de dire à Hermione qu'il avait rencontré quelqu'un, vexé qu'elle lui ait déclaré qu'il ne l'attirait pas.

_**\- Bon d'accord, je n'ai pas été sympa ni très charmeur la dernière fois qu'on s'est rencontrés, mais elle l'avait bien cherché !**_

_**\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ?**_

_**\- Elle a blessé mon orgueil !**_

_**\- Je vois...**_

_**\- Est-ce que c'est un reproche ?**_

_**\- Non, j'essaie simplement de comprendre comment tu espères plaire à une fille en te comportant comme un mufle...**_

_**\- C'est parce que tu ne la connais pas... c'est une vraie chieuse, quand elle s'y met !**_

_**\- Est-ce que tu es sûr qu'elle te plait vraiment, cette fille ? Si tu la traites de chieuse, je n'en suis pas certaine... tu devrais y réfléchir. Sérieusement.**_

Avec un sourire, Draco repensa à sa soirée chez _Gianni_ avec Hermione : oui, la jeune femme pouvait parfois se montrer agaçante, têtue, indomptable. Mais c'était aussi ce qu'il commençait à apprécier chez elle.

_**\- Je ne suis pas amoureux, **_dit-il en toute sincérité_**. Pas encore. C'est beaucoup trop tôt, et je n'ai eu aucun signe positif de sa part, je ne suis pas masochiste. Ce dont je suis sur, c'est qu'elle me plait et qu'elle obsède mes pensées.**_

Avec un soupir, Hermione se prit la tête entre les mains. Ce garçon était décidément unique: honnête sur ses sentiments, et déterminé à faire des efforts pour la fille qui lui plaisait. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que cela tombe sur quelqu'un d'autre ? N'avait-elle pas elle aussi droit à un petit ami qui prendrait soin d'elle et lui dirait des mots d'amour, au lieu de la larguer en lui réclamant le cadeau qu'elle avait reçu à Noël ?

_**\- Je pense que tu devrais tenter ta chance.**_

_**\- Comme ça, tout simplement ? Je vais la voir et je lui déballe tout ?**_

_**\- Non ! Essaie déjà de te rapprocher d'elle, de te montrer plus gentil,... les femmes aiment les compliments et les petites attentions.**_

_**\- Noté. Mais il faut que cela reste subtil, nous avons une certaine... dynamique. Elle ne comprendrait pas que je me comporte différemment du jour au lendemain.**_

_**\- Évidemment, **_répondit Hermione tandis que son esprit pensa sans qu'elle le veuille à Malfoy et à ses changements de comportement.

Lorsqu'ils étaient chez _Gianni_, elle avait remarqué que Draco s'était conduit comme un gentleman toute la soirée, ce qu'elle avait d'ailleurs trouvé un peu suspect, au début. Par contre, lorsqu'ils avaient bu un café ensemble, il s'était de nouveau amusé à se moquer d'elle. Si Hermione était honnête, elle devait admettre qu'elle l'avait un peu cherché en le plantant seul au restaurant, mais tout de même ! D'après ce que SilverEyes09 lui avait dit, il devait avoir le même genre de réactions. Quant à Ron, il valait mieux ne pas en parler. A présent, Hermione était convaincue que les hommes appartenaient à une espèce qu'elle ne comprendrait jamais, et que c'était pour cette raison qu'elle finirait vieille fille.

_**\- Donc, tu penses que je devrais tenter le tout pour le tout, en me dévoilant un peu à la fois ?**_

_**\- Qu'as-tu à perdre ?**_

_**\- Ma dignité. Mon honneur. Ma fierté.**_

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

_**\- Qui ne tente rien n'a rien**_._** Ce serait bête de passer à côté d'une belle histoire à cause de ta fierté.**_

_**\- Tu as peut-être raison... Quoi qu'il en soit, merci pour les conseils, je vais y réfléchir. Passe une bonne nuit.**_

_**\- De rien, merci encore pour le cadeau, et bonne nuit à toi aussi.**_

Quand Hermione se glissa entre ses draps ce soir-là, elle avait pris une bonne résolution : puisque son nouvel ami osait risquer de se prendre un râteau, elle essaierait de se réconcilier avec Malfoy si elle le revoyait, cela serait sa B.A. de la semaine. Enfin, du mois. Ou carrément de l'année.

OoOo

Le lendemain, aux alentours de midi, alors qu'elle attendait au comptoir son café à emporter, Hermione vit Draco entrer dans le bistrot. Elle interpréta cela comme un signe du destin et décida d'aller lui parler. La file étant assez dense, il ne l'avait pas remarquée au milieu de la foule, ce qui laissa à Hermione tout le loisir de l'observer. Les traits durs, il pianotait sur les touches de son téléphone mais il semblait distrait. D'abord tentée d'abandonner face à son air revêche, la brune s'obligea à tenir parole et se dirigea droit vers lui.

— Bonjour, Draco.

— Herm... Granger ! Assieds-toi. Enfin... si tu veux, bien sur.

Elle haussa les sourcils et s'exécuta.

— Tu es sur que tout va bien ?

Le blond hocha la tête.

— Oui, oui, tout va très bien.

Voyant qu'il n'ajoutait rien d'autre, Hermione se lança : elle devait lui avouer qu'elle s'était fait passer pour quelqu'un d'autre.

— Draco, je suis vraiment désolée.

— Hein ? Pourquoi ?

— Pour tout ! Depuis le début, je n'ai pas été honnête et je...

— Granger, arrête, tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Justement, je trouve que tu as été très honnête avec moi. Tu ne m'apprécies pas, tu n'as pas envie de me côtoyer, j'ai compris le message.

— Est-ce que tu crois que je serais en train de te parler si je ne t'appréciais pas un minimum ?

— Je n'en sais rien. Tu es un vrai mystère pour moi, Hermione Granger.

Leurs regards sont croisèrent et elle rougit sans le vouloir.

— Est-ce que tu veux bien qu'on reprenne tout depuis le début ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

Elle acquiesça.

— Oui. Reprenons tout depuis le début, répondit-elle en souriant timidement.

— Ok.

Gênés, ils se regardaient sans savoir quoi dire pour relancer la conversation.

— Est-ce que je peux aller te chercher quelque chose à boire ?

— Je veux bien un thé au jasmin, s'il te plaît.

— Je reviens tout de suite.

Pendant que Draco allait chercher leurs boissons, Hermione en profita pour réfléchir : elle ne l'avait jamais apprécié dans le passé, mais le jeune homme semblait avoir beaucoup changé. Peut-être pouvait-elle lui donner une chance, et tenter de devenir son amie ?

Elle fouilla rapidement son sac, à la recherche de son miroir de poche, et replaça quelques mèches rebelles. En croisant son propre reflet dans la glace, les joues d'Hermione virèrent au cramoisi : pourquoi avait-elle soudain besoin de vérifier son apparence ? Ce n'était pas comme si elle voulait plaire à Malfoy... Hermione devait bien admettre qu'au fond d'elle, elle le trouvait un tout petit peu séduisant, mais de là à vouloir le séduire... c'était ridicule ! La jeune femme aimait les hommes polis, galants, littéraires,... les hommes comme SilverEyes09, réalisa-t-elle en soupirant.

Tandis que Draco revenait vers leur table avec les boissons, Hermione eut une pensée qu'elle chassa rapidement avec honte : pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas trouver un homme qui combinerait le physique de Malfoy avec la personnalité de SilverEyes09 ?

— Et voilà le thé au jasmin de Madame, murmura-t-il en déposant sa tasse devant elle.

Draco, lui, avait choisi un cappuccino.

— Merci, dit Hermione en s'emparant de la tasse. Humm, murmura-t-elle avec plaisir après la première gorgée. J'adore le thé au jasmin, je pourrais en boire des litres toute la journée !

— J'irai t'en rechercher quand tu l'auras terminé, dans ce cas, plaisanta-t-il, avant de redevenir sérieux. Alors Granger, dis-moi... es-tu toujours célibataire ? Ou as-tu enfin conclu avec ton mystérieux inconnu de la bibliothèque ?

Il fallut à Hermione un moment avant de se souvenir de son mensonge.

— Oh, je... non, cela n'a pas fonctionné.

Elle ne mentait qu'à moitié, puisque même si elle n'avait pas rencontré SilverEyes09 à la bibliothèque, il était amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre.

— Et toi, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment, as-tu conclu avec la fille que tu as rencontré sur le site ?

— Non, ma vie est un peu... compliquée, en ce moment.

— A qui le dis-tu ! répondit Hermione en entrechoquant leurs deux tasses comme pour trinquer.

— Pas de nouvelles de Weasley ?

— Non, aucune, mais je n'attends plus rien de lui. Il m'a terriblement déçue, et je ne pourrai plus jamais être amie avec lui !

— Je vois... donc si je comprends bien, une place d'ami s'est libérée ?

— Cela se pourrait bien, rigola Hermione, mais une telle place, ça se mérite.

— Alors, je vais y travailler, répliqua Draco avec un clin d'oeil.

— Pourquoi pas, répondit-elle, amusée.

Malfoy, devenir son ami ? Si quelqu'un lui avait dit cela quelques mois plus tôt, Hermione lui aurait ri à la figure ! A sa grande surprise, elle passa cependant un très bon moment en sa compagnie. En fait, ils décidèrent même de réitérer l'expérience : c'est ainsi qu'Hermione et Draco se retrouvèrent pratiquement tous les jours pendant une semaine, au même endroit et à la même heure. Hermione en oublia presque l'existence de SilverEyes09...

_**\- Salut toi !**_

_**\- Tiens, une revenante ! Je t'avoue que je commençais à croire que tu m'avais oublié...**_

Se sentant coupable, Hermione se mordilla les lèvres, ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

_**\- Je plaisante !**_ ajouta-t-il à son plus grand soulagement. _**J'ai passé une semaine plutôt mouvementée.**_

_**\- Moi aussi. Raconte !**_

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Draco.

_**\- Hé bien, disons que j'ai réussi à renouer le contact avec elle...**_

_**\- C'est génial, je suis heureuse pour toi !**_

En toute honnêteté, Hermione se réjouissait pour son ami virtuel : il méritait de trouver une fille bien, qui l'aimerait et qu'il aimerait également. Elle était satisfaite de ne plus ressentir cette petite pointe d'envie ou de jalousie : après tout, elle aussi menait une vie intéressante, elle avait des amies en or, et surtout, maintenant, Malfoy était réapparu dans sa vie...

_**\- Et toi, comment s'est passée ta semaine?**_ lui demanda-t-il justement.

_**\- Disons que j'ai fait face à de vieux démons, et que je suis à présent en paix avec une certaine partie de ma vie.**_

_**\- Cool,**_ se contenta-t-il de répondre, sentant qu'elle n'avait pas envie de se confier. _**Tu sais,**_ ajouta Draco pour meubler la conversation, _**ce serait marrant qu'on se rencontre un jour tous les quatre.**_

Hermione faillit recracher sa gorgée de thé sur son clavier.

_**\- Tous les quatre? Mais je... je ne sors pas avec ce garçon !**_ protesta-t-elle.

_**\- Donc, il y a bien quelqu'un... **_

_**\- Arrête, on dirait **__**Gin**__**... ma meilleure amie,**_ corrigea-t-elle. _**Elle essaie toujours de me tirer les vers du nez !**_

_**\- Est-ce qu'il y a des vers à tirer ?**_

_**\- Non ! Pas du tout ! C'est juste... une connaissance, rien d'autre.**_

_**\- Très bien, Miss Bouquins, je te crois.**_

Hermione grimaça à la lecture du surnom. Heureusement qu'il ne l'avait pas appelée Miss-je-sais-tout, comme Malfoy !

_**\- Il faut que j'y aille, mais on se parle bientôt, d'accord ?**_

_**\- Promis,**_ répondit Hermione. _**A bientôt !**_

Elle se déconnecta et éteignit son ordinateur portable. Dans une demi-heure, Hermione devait retrouver Malfoy à l'endroit habituel. C'était devenu une étrange habitude, sur laquelle aucun d'entre eux ne voulait mettre de nom : ils n'étaient pas vraiment amis, mais ils ne sortaient pas ensemble non plus. Ils se contentaient de se retrouver et de discuter de tout et de rien.

Même si elle savait qu'elle ne faisait rien de mal, Hermione n'avait parlé de ces « rendez-vous secrets » à personne : elle se doutait bien que les autres se feraient tout de suite de fausses idées sur leur relation. Il n'y avait absolument rien de romantique entre elle et Draco Malfoy.

— Absolument rien, répéta-t-elle à son reflet dans le miroir de sa chambre, avant de pousser un soupir. Alors pourquoi viens-tu de remettre du rouge à lèvres ?

Avec un haussement d'épaules, la belle brune rangea son maquillage et sortit de l'appartement. Il valait mieux qu'elle n'approfondisse pas les raisons de son soudain intérêt pour l'image qu'elle dégageait, car une partie d'elle-même savait qu'elle n'apprécierait pas la réponse...

OoOo

— Waouh, tu es... superbe !

Face à ce compliment inattendu, Hermione avait bafouillé un « merci » maladroit en rougissant. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à un accueil pareil en rejoignant Draco à leur table habituelle. Même s'il devenait de plus en plus agréable au fil de leurs rencontres, c'était la première fois qu'il était aussi ouvertement séducteur.

— Alors, tout se passe bien, au boulot ? demanda-t-elle avant de boire une gorgée brûlante de thé au jasmin.

— Super, répondit-il avec un clin d'oeil. C'est étrange, j'ai l'impression que tout se passe bien dans ma vie en ce moment, dans tous les domaines... enfin presque.

— Moi aussi, murmura Hermione. Les choses sont presque parfaites.

Il planta son regard dans le sien.

— Que te manque-t-il pour être heureuse ? Je pourrais peut-être t'aider à l'obtenir.

— Peut-être, répondit-elle avant de se lever d'un bond. Excuse-moi, je... il faut que j'aille aux toilettes.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Hermione faisait les cent pas dans les toilettes du bistrot. Elle n'avait aucune envie pressante, mais elle voulait téléphoner discrètement à Ginny pour avoir des conseils : était-elle réellement en train de flirter avec Malfoy ? Était-ce une bonne idée ? Hermione n'en savait rien.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à composer le numéro, un bruit de fond parvint à ses oreilles, comme si une voix masculine discutait au loin. Hermione n'y prêta pas attention, mais une voix féminine répondit plus fort, et elle crut distinguer son nom de famille. Poussée par la curiosité, Hermione tendit l'oreille vers la fenêtre ouverte, qui donnait sur la rue, à l'entrée du café.

— Je n'en reviens pas, Pans'. Il s'agit tout de même de Granger, là !

_« Zabini ? _» se demanda-t-elle. Pourquoi parlait-il d'elle ? Et cette « Pans' », s'agissait-il de Pansy Parkinson ?

— Zabini, tu sais très bien que toutes les filles sont le genre de Draco, du moment qu'elles ont des formes féminines.

La garçon ricana, tandis qu'Hermione sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

— Ok, elle a changé, se reprit Blaise, mais tout de même, de là à coucher avec elle...

— QUOI ? cria à haute voix Hermione avant de se taire brusquement, mais heureusement ils ne pouvaient pas l'entendre.

— Draco est prêt à tout quand on lui lance un défi, tu devrais le savoir, après toutes ces années.

Folle de rage, Hermione décida qu'elle en avait assez entendu. Elle quitta les toilettes comme une furie et vint se placer devant Draco, qui ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait.

— Tu n'es qu'un salaud, Malfoy ! hurla-t-elle devant tout le monde.

— Mais enfin, Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu...

— Je te déteste ! le coupa-t-elle. Je t'ai toujours détesté et je te détesterai toujours !

— Mais...

— Comment as-tu pu ? Tu es un être abject ! Il faut vraiment n'avoir aucune dignité, aucun honneur, pour agir comme tu le fais !

— Hermione, ça suffit ! Dis-moi de quoi il s'agit !

Elle lui lança un regard méprisant.

— Je suis au courant pour ton pari avec Zabini.

Le blond devint livide.

— Tu me dégoûtes, Malfoy. Mais sache que tu ne gagneras pas ton pari, parce que tu ne mettras jamais cette coincée d'Hermione Granger dans ton lit !

— Hermione, attends...

Draco se lança à sa poursuite dans le bar, et ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux face à Blaise et Pansy qui venaient d'entrer.

— Vous aussi, je vous déteste ! leur cria Hermione avant de s'enfuir.

Médusés, les deux nouveaux arrivants regardèrent Draco, attendant une explication.

— C'est une longue histoire, mais... Granger est la fille avec laquelle je discutais sur Internet, et elle vient juste de découvrir je ne sais pas comment l'existence de notre pari.

Les deux amis échangèrent un regard coupable.

— Hé bien... en fait..., commença Pansy, mal à l'aise.

— Quoi ?

— Blaise et moi...

— On a discuté du pari et de Granger avant d'entrer, c'est vrai, mais on ne savait pas qu'elle serait là ni qu'elle pourrait l'entendre, on était devant la porte, tenta de son défendre son ami, mais il fut coupé par un Draco hors de lui.

— Bande d'idiots ! Granger était aux toilettes, vous savez très bien que les fenêtres donnent sur la devanture!

— Calme-toi, Malfoy !

Quand Pansy appelait son ami par son nom de famille, cela signifiait qu'elle était vraiment en colère.

— On ne pouvait pas savoir que Granger serait là, répéta-t-elle, et encore moins qu'elle serait dans les toilettes quand nous discutions.

— Et comment saviez-vous que c'était elle, la fille que j'ai rencontrée ?

— On a mené notre enquête, avoua Blaise du bout des lèvres.

Malfoy secoua la tête.

— Et dire que je vous considérais comme mes amis...

— Mais enfin Draco, arrête ! lui cria Pansy, les larmes aux yeux. Nous sommes tes amis !

— Oublions toute cette histoire de pari, proposa Blaise. Oublie Granger. C'était une idée stupide, de toute façon.

— Oui. Tu as raison, murmura Draco d'une voix dure. Oublions Granger.

Il se força à afficher un sourire factice sur son visage pour donner le change, mais comment allait-il oublier la femme qui obsédait ses pensées nuit et jour ?

OoOo

Hermione avait passé le reste de la journée en pyjama, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Ce n'était pas son style de se mettre dans des états pareils, mais elle avait été profondément humiliée par Malfoy.

Lorsque Ginny et Luna avaient entendu sa mésaventure, la rousse avait voulu se rendre immédiatement chez Malfoy pour lui « refaire le portrait », selon ses dires, et Hermione et Luna avaient eu beaucoup de difficultés à l'en empêcher. Ses deux amies lui avaient proposé de demander une journée de congé pour rester avec elle, mais Hermione avait insisté pour qu'elles se rendent toutes les deux à leur travail. Malheureusement, Hermione étant elle en congé pour deux semaines, elle ne pouvait pas se changer les idées en travaillant. Elle décida donc de continuer la lecture du livre que lui avait offert SilverEyes09.

Vers 18h00, Hermione interrompit sa lecture et se brancha sur le site : si SilverEyes09 était en ligne, il parviendrait peut-être à lui remonter le moral.

_**\- Bonjour, **_frappa Hermione sur le clavier, remarquant qu'il était connecté.

_**\- Bonjour. Bonne journée ?**_

_**\- Horrible. La tienne ?**_

_**\- Pas mieux.**_

_**\- Que t'est-il arrivé ?**_

_**\- Elle m'a clairement fait comprendre que rien ne serait jamais possible entre nous.**_

Le coeur d'Hermione se serra. La vie était vraiment injuste : des garçons bien comme SilverEyes09 se faisaient briser le coeur, et des connards comme Malfoy couchaient avec toutes les filles qu'ils voulaient !

_**\- Je suis vraiment désolée.**_

_**\- Et toi ? Que t'est-il arrivé?**_

_**\- Disons que j'ai encore une fois eu la preuve que la majorité des hommes ne sont que des imbéciles ! Tu dois être l'une des seules exceptions...**_

_**\- Ne dis pas cela, je suis loin d'être parfait...**_

_**\- Peut-être, mais je sais que tu ne ferais jamais ce qu'il m'a fait.**_

_**\- **__**Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?**_

Hermione songea à lui raconter toute l'histoire, avant de se raviser : avait-elle réellement envie que SilverEyes09 sache à quel point sa vie était pathétique ? Que sa vie amoureuse se révèle être l'enjeu d'un pari dégradant ?

_**\- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, désolée.**_

_**\- Pas de problème. Quoi que cette personne t'ait fait, ne te laisse pas abattre.**_

_**\- Trop tard ! J'ai passé la journée en pyjama, à boire des litres de thé au jasmin en déprimant.**_

Un étrange pressentiment s'empara de Draco : non, ce n'était pas possible, il ne devait s'agir que d'une simple coïncidence...

_**\- Tu aimes le thé au jasmin ? **_lui demanda-t-il toutefois, un poids sur l'estomac.

_**\- Oui, j'adore ! Je pourrais en boire des litres toute la journée !**_

Ces mots lui étaient familiers, et Draco commença à se sentir vraiment mal : non, c'était impossible, le destin ne pouvait pas être aussi cruel... sa nouvelle amie ne pouvait pas être la femme qui l'attirait, et qui à présent le détestait ! En plus, Hermione connaissait son pseudo puisqu'ils avaient déjà discuté ensemble avant leur premier rendez-vous, pourquoi aurait-elle créé un nouveau profil et continué à lui parler ? Préparait-elle une vengeance ? Cela n'avait aucun sens, ils avaient commencé à discuter bien avant qu'Hermione ne découvre le pari.

_**\- Es-tu sûre de ne pas vouloir te confier à moi ? Parler soulage, tu sais**_, proposa-t-il, voulant en avoir le coeur net.

_**\- Certaine ! Il n'en vaut pas la pein**_e.

Draco accusa le coup en silence : s'il s'agissait bien d'Hermione comme il le redoutait, cette dernière semblait le détester.

_**\- Toi, tu en vaux la peine.**_

_**\- Quoi ?**_

_**\- Tu es une fille bien, n'en doute jamais. Tu mérites le meilleur.**_

_**\- Merci beaucoup, toi aussi, tu sais**_, répondit-elle, les yeux humides.

_**\- Non, je suis un connard,**_ écrivit-il, avant de l'effacer. _**Il faut que j'y aille, **_envoya-t-il à la place.

_**\- D'accord, à bientôt, **_répondit Hermione, étonnée par son départ soudain.

Il devait probablement être triste à cause de la femme qui l'avait rejeté, et elle préféra ne pas insister.

De son côté, Draco se demandait s'il s'agissait réellement d'Hermione, puisqu'il utilisait toujours le même pseudo et qu'elle lui parlait normalement. Il devait trouver un moyen de l'identifier, et de comprendre le mystère entourant sa correspondante.

— Pansy, murmura-t-il, pris d'une inspiration soudaine.

Si quelqu'un pouvait trouver les réponses à ses questions, c'était bien Pansy Parkinson !


	6. Chapitre 6: 1 mystérieuse correspondante

Je vous poste également le 6e car il est plus court :-) c'est tout pour ce soir, bonne lecture !

* * *

Après une brève hésitation, Draco s'était décidé à demander une faveur à Pansy Parkinson, en lui faisant d'abord promettre de n'en parler à personne et de ne faire aucun commentaire.

— Tu me connais, dit son amie en haussant les épaules.

— Justement Pans', je ne te connais que trop bien ...

— Hé ! Qu'est-ce que tu insinues, là ?!

— Bon, est-ce que tu es d'accord ou pas ? s'impatienta Draco.

— Oui, je ne le répéterai à personne et je ne ferai aucun commentaire, promit-elle d'une voix mécanique, les yeux levés au ciel.

— Ok.

Voyant qu'il n'ajoutait rien, Pansy lui lança un regard interrogateur.

— Vous m'avez dit, Blaise et toi, que vous aviez mené votre enquête sur le pari que nous avions fait. J'imagine que tu avais découvert que je suis allé dîner chez _Gianni_ avec Granger ?

Elle acquiesça.

— Tes allusions au risotto n'étaient pas très discrètes, en y repensant, sourit-il, amusé malgré lui par le comportement de son amie. Ce que tu ne sais peut-être pas, c'est qu'elle a supprimé son profil. Par hasard, le site m'a suggéré une femme compatible et j'ai décidé de lui parler. Je crois qu'il s'agit du nouveau profil de Granger.

— Décidément, le destin veut vraiment vous réunir... désolée, aucun commentaire, j'avais oublié.

— Bref, je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi elle continuerait à me parler après avoir découvert la vérité sur le pari. J'ai toujours le même pseudo qu'au début, elle sait donc qu'il s'agit de moi.

— Tu crois qu'elle essaie de se venger ? suggéra Pansy.

— J'y ai pensé, mais ce n'est pas logique. Ma correspondante n'a pas changé de comportement envers moi, elle est toujours pareille depuis le début.

— C'est peut-être une excellente comédienne ...

— Tu vois Hermione Granger faire ce genre de truc ?

— J'en sais rien, en tout cas elle était furieuse au café ...

— Est-ce que tu saurais découvrir si ces deux pseudos sont bien les siens ?

Il lui tendit un bout de papier.

— Je ne suis pas une hackeuse, tu sais, se moqua-t-elle.

— Allez, Pans', ne te fais pas prier. Je sais que tu as beaucoup de contacts dans tous les milieux, tu peux m'avoir l'info en cinq minutes !

— T'es chiant, Drake ! s'exclama-t-elle, fourrant cependant le morceau de papier dans son sac.

— Merci, murmura-t-il, soulagé qu'elle ait accepté.

La jeune femme le regarda avec attention.

— Quoi ? demanda Draco, mal à l'aise.

— Elle est vaut vraiment la peine ?

Il déglutit.

— Oui, murmura-t-il à voix basse. Elle en vaut vraiment la peine.

OoOo

Même si Hermione avait repris du poil de la bête et arrêté de déprimer, elle en voulait toujours énormément à Draco. Ginny et Luna étant en congé l'après-midi, les trois jeunes femmes avaient décidé de faire les magasins pour distraire un peu Hermione.

Elles avaient déjà fait pas mal d'achats lorsqu'une voix familière résonna à leurs oreilles.

— Faites donc livrer tout ça chez moi, je n'ai pas envie de porter tous ces paquets !

— Parkinson, dit Ginny entre ses dents, apercevant la jeune femme qui donnait ses ordres à une pauvre vendeuse terrorisée.

— Tu veux partir, Hermione ? demanda gentiment Luna.

La brune n'eut pas le temps de répondre car Pansy remarqua leur présence.

— Granger, Weasley et Lovegood... je ne vous imaginais pas faire du shopping dans ce genre de boutique.

— Pourquoi ? rétorqua Ginny. Parce que nous sommes bien élevées et que nous ne martyrisons pas les employés ?

Pansy fronça les sourcils.

— Hé du calme ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

— Allez viens Hermione, on s'en va ! déclara la rousse en prenant son amie par le bras, mais Pansy vint se placer devant la porte.

— Grang.. Hermione, corrigea-t-elle, je voulais juste que tu saches que je n'étais pas d'accord avec ce pari. Draco et Blaise sont de vrais gamins.

— Merci Parkinson, ça nous fait une belle jambe, répliqua Ginny, toujours énervée.

— Je parle avec Granger ! cria-t-elle. Enfin, avec... Hermione.

— Nous n'avons rien à nous dire, répondit cette dernière en forçant le passage pour sortir.

— Laisse-tomber Pansy, ce n'est pas le moment, murmura Luna d'un air désolé tandis que ses amies partaient.

— Il va très mal ! cria impulsivement Pansy.

Hermione stoppa net, sans toutefois se retourner.

— Draco va vraiment mal, répéta-t-elle d'un ton plus doux. C'est mon ami, je le connais bien. Il s'en veut, Granger. Il... il tient à toi.

Se sentant flancher, Hermione fit un effort surhumain pour ne pas se retourner et continuer sa route.

— Malfoy, tenir à quelqu'un ? renifla Ginny avec mépris. Comme si c'était possible...

— Désolée, chuchota Luna à Pansy en haussant les épaules.

— Tu fais une grosse bêtise, Granger, cria Pansy alors que les 3 jeunes femmes passaient la porte pour partir. Malfoy, tu fais vraiment chier, ajouta-t-elle à voix basse, avant de sortir son téléphone portable de son sac.

OoOo

— Non mais quel toupet, cette Parkinson, fulminait Ginny en essuyant la vaisselle que Luna venait de laver.

— Elle défend son ami, je ne suis pas surprise, rétorqua Hermione en haussant les épaules.

— Peut-être, mais elle pourrait faire preuve d'un peu de solidarité féminine, répliqua la rousse en tendant l'assiette sèche à Hermione, qui la rangea dans l'armoire.

— Cela ne ferait aucune différence, Gin !

— Mais tout de même, quel culot, oser te dire que cet abruti de Malfoy tient à toi !

— C'est peut-être vrai, intervint doucement Luna.

— Non, Luna. Je sais que tu vois toujours le meilleur dans chaque être humain, mais Draco Malfoy et amour sont 2 termes incompatibles.

— Les filles, je ne veux plus parler de lui, déclara Hermione, la gorge serrée. Je vais lire un peu dans ma chambre.

— Tu ne vas pas aller discuter avec ce Silver-machin, pas vrai ?

— Heu non mais ... pourquoi pas ? bafouilla-t-elle.

Ginny secoua la tête.

— Hermione ! Après ce que Malfoy a fait, je pense qu'on devrait se serrer les coudes et se méfier des hommes un peu trop parfaits !

— Il n'est pas parfait, mais ce n'est pas Malfoy non plus. SilverEyes ne ferait jamais ce que Malfoy a fait. C'est un garçon sensible, et lui aussi, il a des problèmes sentimentaux.

— Moi, ce que j'en dis, c'est que soit il te fait tout un cinéma pour t'apitoyer, soit il a vraiment été rejeté par cette fille, et il y a une bonne raison à cela !

— Tu es trop négative, Ginny, la réprimanda Luna.

— Je ne suis pas négative, je veux juste éviter à Hermione de souffrir inutilement.

— Hermione vous remercie de votre intérêt, mais elle est assez grande pour gérer sa vie amoureuse inexistante toute seule, rétorqua la principale intéressée.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Hermione se connectait sur le site. SilverEyes09 était hors ligne depuis 8 heures.

«_Tout le monde ne passe pas sa vie sur Internet... sauf les personnes aussi pathétiques que moi_ », songea Hermione.

Puisque son correspondant n'était pas là, elle décida de poursuivre sa lecture confortablement installée sur son lit, même si l'image de Draco venait régulièrement danser devant son esprit.

OoOo

— Tu as vu Hermione ? Quand ? Où ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?

— Calme-toi ! Elle faisait du shopping avec ses amies. Ginny Weasley est très remontée contre toi, et par extension contre moi.

— Pourquoi ? Tu n'as rien fait de mal !

— Apparemment, le fait de te côtoyer est une raison suffisante pour devenir l'ennemie publique n°1.

Draco grimaça.

— Désolé. J'en conclus qu'Hermione m'en veut toujours.

— En effet. Et je crois que les conseils de la tornade rousse ne plaident pas en ta faveur.

Il haussa les épaules.

— Je ne lui en veux pas. Les vrais amis sont loyaux, non ?

Un sourire satisfait se dessina sur les lèvres de Pansy.

— En parlant de loyauté... je suis fière de t'annoncer que j'ai mené à bien ma mission !

— Pardon ?

— Je viens de discuter avec un copain informaticien, il a pu résoudre ton mystère concernant les 2 comptes.

— Dis-moi !

— Attends ! Premièrement, il faut que tu me promettes de n'en parler à personne.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que d'autres personnes sont impliquées.

— Je ne comprends pas.

— Promets, tu comprendras quand je t'expliquerai !

— Ok, je te le promets, dit Draco avec lassitude.

— Deuxièmement... tu ne vas pas en revenir ! s'esclaffa Pansy.

— Je t'écoute.

— Si le dernier compte a bien été créé par Hermione, la première personne avec laquelle tu as discuté sur le site s'est enregistrée sous le nom de...

Elle pouffa.

— Pansy, arrête de me torturer !

— Lavande Brown !

Et elle éclata de rire sous le regard ébahi de Draco.

— Je ne comprends pas...

— Moi non plus, mais c'est drôle non ? Toi et cette idiote de Lavande !

Il soupira.

— Est-ce que tu savais qu'elle sortait avec Ron Weasley ?

— J'en ai vaguement entendu parler, admit-elle, mais apparemment ça s'est passé pendant mon voyage.

— Il a largué Granger pour sortir avec cette dinde, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi elle aurait créé un profil sur ce site, ni comment Granger aurait pu prendre sa place, elles se détestent !

Pansy lui jeta un regard soupçonneux.

— Comment tu sais tout ça ?

— C'est Hermione qui me l'a raconté, admit-il à contrecœur.

— Vous en étiez déjà aux confidences, hein ...

— Pansy !

— C'est bon, je ne dis plus rien. De toute façon, on est pas plus avancés. La seule solution, c'est que tu confrontes Hermione.

— Mais bien sur, se moqua le blond. « _Au fait, Granger, est-ce que tu as comploté avec la nouvelle copine de ton ex pour me draguer sur un site de rencontres anonyme_ ? »

— Tu n'es pas drôle !

— Mais je n'essaie pas de l'être ! Elle refuse de me parler, alors je me vois mal l'accuser de quoi que ce soit.

— En tout cas, si tu veux en avoir le cœur net, tu n'as pas d'autre choix que de lui demander.

Un éclair passa dans les yeux du jeune homme.

— Il y a un moyen pour que je lui pose la question sans qu'elle m'étripe.

— Vraiment ? Lequel ?

— Il suffit que j'essaie de lui tirer les vers du nez, non pas en tant que Draco Malfoy, mais en tant que SilverEyes09 !

— Je doute que ce soit une bonne idée, soupira son amie. Tu as déjà assez merdé comme ça, je pense que tu devrais être honnête avec elle.

Il la regarda d'un drôle d'air.

— Être honnête avec elle ? Qui êtes-vous, et qu'avez-vous fait de Pansy Parkinson ?

Elle lui frappa le bras.

— Arrête ! J'essaie juste de te donner de bons conseils, je veux que tu sois heureux, tu sais.

— Je le sais, Pans'. Et je sais aussi que j'ai été très chiant ces derniers temps, alors... merci. Pour tout.

Draco Malfoy n'avait jamais été très à l'aise pour présenter ses excuses, c'était le mieux qu'il puisse faire.

— Tu sais, je pense que Blaise aimerait lui aussi des excuses et une réconciliation... suggéra-t-elle innocemment.

— Je l'appellerai tout à l'heure, promit Draco. D'abord, je dois élucider cette histoire avant de devenir dingue !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

— Très bien, tu l'auras voulu, mais ne viens pas te plaindre si Granger t'assassine lorsqu'elle réalisera que SilverEyes09 et toi ne formez qu'une seule et même personne !

— De toute façon, la situation ne peut pas être pire, non ?

Pansy haussa les épaules.

— Si tu le dis. Bonne chance, à plus tard.

— Ouais, à plus, répondit Draco, pressé de se connecter sur le site.

Il allait enfin connaître le fin mot de l'histoire, et il espérait que le dénouement soit heureux.


	7. Chapitre 7 : confidences

Et de 7 :-) merci Guest pour la review ;-) bonne lecture !

* * *

Pendant qu'elle lisait sur son lit, Hermione avait laissé son ordinateur portable allumé et sa session ouverte sur le site de rencontres. Elle savait que Ginny en ferait toute une histoire si elle savait qu'Hermione attendait que SilverEyes09 se connecte, mais elle devait admettre que c'était le cas. Sa présence virtuelle l'apaisait, ses conseils étaient pleins de bon sens, son humour la faisait rire,... bref, en très peu de temps et sans jamais l'avoir rencontré, SilverEyes09 était devenu important dans la vie d'Hermione, et elle avait besoin de se confier.

_**\- Bonjour toi !**_

Hermione sursauta lorsque la petite sonnerie de sa messagerie en ligne lui indiqua que quelqu'un venait de la contacter. C'était _lui_.

_**\- J'ai changé d'avis**_, répondit-elle sans préambule.

_**\- Pardon ?**_

_**\- J'ai besoin de parler, il faut que cela sorte sinon je vais exploser !**_

Draco se gratta le menton, perplexe : il avait une occasion en or de découvrir la vérité mais cela lui semblait trop simple. S'agissait-il d'une ruse d'Hermione ? Il décida de ne pas céder tout de suite.

_**\- Es-tu certaine que je sois la personne la plus appropriée à laquelle te confier ? Ne préférerais-tu pas en parler à tes amis réels et non virtuels ?**_

_**\- C'est impossible,**_ répondit Hermione._** Ils ne comprendraient pas.**_

Mal à l'aise, Draco remua sur sa chaise, avant de faire taire ses scrupules : après tout, il n'avait pas forcé Hermione à lui parler, c'est elle qui l'avait choisi comme confident.

«_Tu ne fais rien de mal_ », tenta-t-il désespérément de se convaincre.

_**\- Je vais te raconter une histoire, et tu vas me promettre de ne pas m'interrompre, d'accord ?**_

_**\- C'est promis.**_

_**\- Ok.**_

Hermione n'hésita qu'une fraction de seconde avant de se lancer dans l'écriture d'un très long texte, sans se relire, en envoyant les phrases à son interlocuteur au fur et à mesure, pour ne pas être tentée de tout effacer avant de l'envoyer.

_**\- Je n'ai jamais eu confiance en moi. Depuis toute petite, j'ai ce... complexe d'infériorité qui me gâche la vie. Tu vois, mes parents sont dentistes. Ils gagnent bien leur vie et ils vivent confortablement, je n'ai jamais manqué de rien. Lorsque j'étais plus jeune, mon institutrice m'a fait passer des tests de Q.I. et de logique car elle pensait que j'étais une enfant surdouée.**_

Le sang de Malfoy se glaça : s'il avait encore des doutes sur ce que lui avait dit Pansy, il venait d'avoir la confirmation que c'était bien Hermione de l'autre côté du clavier !

_**\- Son intuition s'est révélée juste : grâce à mes excellents résultats, j'ai pu rentrer dans une école prestigieuse. Cela n'a pas été facile, car j'ai du dire adieu à mes camarades de classe, mes professeurs, et je me suis retrouvée dans un environnement totalement différent. Tout le monde venait d'une famille riche, j'avais l'impression que je n'étais pas à ma place, d'être un imposteur. Mes parents étaient relativement riches, mais rien de comparable avec les parents de mes nouveaux camarades de classe. Certains ne travaillaient même pas, ils avaient hérité de la fortune familiale et vivaient avec le montant des intérêts. Il y avait même quelques aristocrates, dans ma classe. Alors, j'ai essayé de combler les différences sociales en travaillant deux fois plus, pour prouver que je méritais ma place, mais cela n'a pas fonctionné... Les autres élèves ont continué à me mépriser, un groupe en particulier, qui était mené par l'être le plus abject qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer ! J'ai vécu un véritable enfer à cause de ce garçon, et je garde de très mauvais souvenirs de cette école à cause de lui.**_

Draco était atterré par ces confessions : il avait envie de dire à Hermione de se taire, qu'il ne pouvait pas croire que c'était lui le responsable de toute cette souffrance, et pourtant c'était bien le cas. Sa jeunesse n'était cependant pas une excuse pour s'être conduit de la sorte et il le savait, c'est pourquoi la culpabilité était en train de revenir le gifler en plein visage.

_**\- Alors, dernièrement, quand j'ai eu l'occasion de me venger de cette personne... je l'ai saisie !**_ avoua Hermione, soulagée de pouvoir enfin tout laisser sortir sans être jugée.

— _**Te venger ?**_

Impassiblement, Draco fixait l'écran : il avait détruit la jeunesse d'Hermione, qu'avait-elle fait pour lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce ?

_**\- Par un concours de circonstances, on s'est retrouvés dans le même café, et il a cru que j'étais son « blind date ». Quand j'ai compris la confusion, je ne l'ai pas détrompé. Je l'ai laissé croire que j'étais la fille avec laquelle il avait discuté en ligne, et il m'a invitée au restaurant.**_

Un étau glacial se resserra autour de Draco : il n'avait jamais plu à Hermione, elle se fichait de lui depuis le début.

_**\- Malgré les recommandations de mes amies, j'y suis allée, bien décidée à me venger et...**_

Hermione fit la première pause dans son récit depuis le début. Elle arrivait à une partie compliquée de l'histoire, car elle ne voulait pas admettre la vérité. Pourtant, si elle avait choisi de se confier à un inconnu, c'était pour pouvoir tout lui dire et se sentir mieux par la suite, alors elle devait être honnête.

_**\- J'ai eu l'impression de me retrouver face à une personne totalement différente ! Il était gentil, prévenant, marrant,... j'ai passé une très bonne soirée et j'ai fini par négliger mon plan de départ.**_

Lorsqu'il lut qu'Hermione avait passé une bonne soirée et oublié la raison pour laquelle elle avait accepté son invitation, Draco ne put empêcher son cœur de faire un bond dans sa poitrine.

_**\- Je me suis tout à coup sentie misérable,**_ ajouta Hermione, toujours aussi honnête. _**J'avais eu l'intention de me venger de lui et de mon ex par la même occasion – mais c'est une autre histoire que je te raconterai plus tard – et finalement j'ai réalisé que si je faisais cela, je ne valais pas mieux que lui... A ma grande honte, je me suis enfuie du restaurant comme une gamine. Nous nous sommes revus plusieurs fois par la suite et une certaine complicité a fini par s'installer entre nous. On a bu des cafés ensemble, discuté pendant des heures comme de vieilles connaissances. Je pensais qu'il tenait à moi un minimum, et c'est pour cela que sa trahison m'a fait encore plus mal... **_

Maintenant, Draco comprenait tout : Hermione s'était fait passer pour Lavande sans le savoir, elle avait voulu – à juste titre – se venger mais elle s'était ensuite ravisée, et la découverte du pari l'avait détruite. Quel genre de monstre était-il ?

_**\- Il avait parié avec ses imbéciles d'amis qu'il coucherait avec moi ! Je sais que si je ne m'étais pas fait passer pour son rendez-vous, on ne se serait peut-être jamais rapprochés et rien de tout cela ne se serait produit, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour faire un pari aussi dégueulasse ! Et tout ça pourquoi ? Parce que Sa Majesté a été vexée que je la plante au restaurant à la fin du repas je suppose ? Si au moins j'avais une explication !**_

Draco percevait la colère d'Hermione à travers l'écran. Elle avait totalement raison, son comportement était inacceptable. Et même si Hermione se trompait sur les raisons du pari car il ne s'agissait pas d'une vengeance, il avait tout de même l'impression de n'être qu'un moins que rien.

_**\- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, ce type est en faute sur tout la ligne. C'est un connard.**_

Après avoir essuyé une larme, Hermione sourit.

_**\- Et pourtant... j'avais envie de croire qu'il avait changé.**_

_**\- Certaines personnes ne peuvent pas être sauvées, ou elles n'en sont pas dignes.**_

_**\- Peut-être, mais ce qui me met réellement hors de moi, c'est que s'il n'avait pas fait ce pari ridicule, j'aurais pu...**_

Il retint son souffle.

_**\- Je crois que j'aurais pu tomber amoureuse de lui. Tu te rends compte à quel point je suis pathétique ? Amoureuse de celui qui m'a fait vivre un enfer pendant toutes mes études ! Je dois être masochiste, c'est la seule explication !**_

_**\- Tu n'es pas pathétique.**_

Draco hésita à lui poser une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres – ou en l'occurrence les doigts – mais il finit par se lancer.

_**\- Est-ce que je peux te poser une question ?**_

_**\- Bien sur.**_

_**\- Je t'avais dit que j'avais parié que je séduirais une fille sur ce site, et cela n'a pas eu l'air de t'empêcher de continuer à me parler, alors que tu trouves ce comportement horrible.**_

_**\- C'est différent !**_

_**\- En quoi est-ce différent ?**_

_**\- Parce que... parce que je ne suis pas directement concernée, déjà !**_

_**\- Peut-être, mais l'idée est la même, nous avons tous les deux voulu tromper une personne innocente. Alors, pourquoi peux-tu me pardonner, et pas à lui ?**_

Agacée, Hermione pianota plusieurs fois sur son clavier, tapant et effaçant des mots, jusqu'à ce qu'elle parvienne à mettre les mots justes sur ses sentiments.

_**\- Parce que c'est la seule chose qui me tienne éloignée de lui**_, envoya-t-elle enfin.

_**\- Je ne comprends pas.**_

_**\- Je ne peux pas tomber amoureuse de lui. La Hermione adolescente ne me le pardonnerait jamais. Alors, si je continue à lui en vouloir pour ce pari, je finirai par vraiment le détester, et tout ira pour le mieux.**_

— Et tout ira pour le mieux, répéta à voix haute Draco, totalement abattu.

_**\- Je comprends, je te souhaite beaucoup de courage, et surtout, ne te laisse pas détruire par une personne qui n'en vaut pas la peine.**_

_**\- Je te remercie pour ton écoute attentive. Je ne pouvais pas dire tout cela à mes amies. Je me sens tellement soulagée !**_

_**\- J'en suis heureux pour toi.**_

_**\- Encore merci, bonne soirée à bientôt.**_

_**\- Bonne soirée**_, répondit Draco, le regard sombre.

Il resta figé pendant de longues minutes, sans dire un seul mot, avant de pousser un long soupir. D'un geste décidé, il cliqua sur son profil puis sur les paramètres.

« _Voulez-vous définitivement supprimer votre profil ?_ »

\- Je t'ai fait assez de mal comme ça, Hermione, pardonne-moi, murmura-t-il.

Et en un clic, le profilSilverEyes09 n'existait plus.


	8. Chapitre 8 : interrogations

Je ne pouvais pas vous laisser sur cette fin cruelle, alors voici le 8ème chapitre :-) il ne me restera plus qu'à corriger le 9ème chapitre et l'épilogue, cela sera fait cette semaine, et ma mini-fiction sera déjà terminée ! Bonne lecture ;-)

* * *

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Hermione avait passé une très bonne nuit, probablement parce qu'elle avait enfin pu vider son sac. Elle avait expliqué toute l'histoire à SilverEyes09 sans omettre aucun détail ni sentiment, et cela lui avait fait un bien fou. En sifflotant, elle se connecta sur le site, prise d'une soudaine envie de lui envoyer un message pour le remercier à nouveau et de lui souhaiter une bonne journée. Hermione fronça les sourcils : impossible d'accéder au profil de SilverEyes09.

— Le site doit avoir un problème, murmura-t-elle, contrariée.

Elle décida néanmoins de consulter un autre profil, par acquis de conscience : bizarrement, cela fonctionnait. Intriguée, elle retourna sur le profil de SilverEyes09 et ressentit un énorme choc en lisant le message que le site affichait à présent :

« _Cet utilisateur n'existe plus_ »

Hermione l'avait fait fuir, elle en était certaine. Il avait probablement pris peur à cause de ses histoires et avait décidé de couper les ponts de manière radicale.

Ou alors, il n'approuvait pas son comportement dans « l'Affaire Malfoy », malgré ses dires. Après tout, il s'agissait d'un homme qui devait présenter certains points communs avec le blond - dont celui de faire des paris stupides. Peut-être avait-il été vexé par ses remarques ? Ou tout simplement, peut-être ne voulait-il pas s'encombrer d'une femme à problèmes, qui pleurnichait à cause d'un événement qui s'était passé 15 ans plus tôt ?

Plus que la « disparition » de SilverEyes09, c'était l'absence d'explications qui faisait enrager d'Hermione : n'était-elle pas digne du moindre intérêt ? Ron l'avait larguée sans ménagement, Malfoy l'avait utilisée pour un pari, et SilverEyes09 coupait les ponts !

— Les hommes, tous les mêmes !

Furieuse contre son correspondant et encore plus contre elle-même, Hermione attrapa son sac et son manteau et sortit en claquant la porte : elle avait vraiment besoin de prendre l'air et de se calmer.

OoOo

Blaise se recoiffait devant le miroir de la salle de bain pour la cinquième fois consécutive. En effet, il était particulièrement stressé car aujourd'hui était un grand jour : il allait enfin rencontrer la femme avait laquelle il discutait sur le site.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à mettre son manteau, on frappa trois coups à la porte.

— Qui que vous soyez, je n'ai pas le temps, soupira-t-il en se précipitant pour ouvrir. Draco ?!

— Salut, Blaise, dit son ami en forçant le passage pour entrer.

— Tu vas bien ? Tu as une mine affreuse !

— Non ça ne va pas, mais merci pour le compliment.

— Écoute, j'aurais adoré continuer cette conversation mais je dois absolument partir, j'ai un rendez-vous.

— Mais qui va réceptionner le piano ?

— Quel piano ? s'étonna l'autre.

— Arrête de faire l'innocent, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ! Tu as gagné ton pari, après tout.

— Drake... cela n'a aucune importance, oublie ce pari.

Il ricana.

— Que j'oublie ce pari ? C'est la source de tous mes problèmes ! J'ai tout foiré, alors autant que ce soit pour quelque chose. Pars si tu dois partir, je réceptionnerai ce foutu piano à ta place !

— Pourquoi es-tu aussi en colère ?

— Parce que j'ai tout gâché avec Hermione ! explosa-t-il. Je devrais pourtant avoir l'habitude à force, je fous en l'air tout ce qu'il y a de bien dans ma vie !

— Allez calme-toi, tout va s'arranger...

— Non, rien ne va s'arranger ! Tu vas être en retard, vas-y !

— Mais...

— Allez, va-t-en ! l'interrompit son ami en le poussant vers la sortie.

— Draco, tu te rappelles qu'on est dans mon apparemment, pas vrai ?

— Je le sais, mais tu as un rendez-vous. Ne fais pas comme toi. Ne ruine pas toutes tes chances si c'est la bonne, ou tu le regretteras.

Blaise lui lança un regard triste.

— Je suis désolé... pour tout ça.

Malfoy haussa les épaules.

— C'est peut-être mieux comme ça... allez dehors !

Ce n'est que lorsque son ami fut sorti que Draco s'autorisa à laisser tomber le masque de sa colère. Il savait qu'il avait saboté ses propres chances de bonheur, et cela le rendait malade.

— J'espère que tu seras heureuse, Hermione, murmura-t-il, avachi sur le canapé, tandis qu'il sombrait dans le sommeil.

OoOo

— Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu sois la jeune femme avec laquelle je discutais depuis tout ce temps !

— Je t'avoue que je ne m'y attendais pas non plus, murmura timidement Astoria. Dis-moi franchement : est-ce que cela te met mal à l'aise d'être sorti avec ma soeur ?

— C'est plutôt moi qui devrais te poser cette question ! répondit Blaise. J'ai fait mon deuil de cette relation depuis longtemps, mais il s'agit tout de même de ta soeur, et je comprendrais que cela te gêne.

Astoria haussa un sourcil.

— Est-ce que c'est une manière polie de me faire comprendre que tu es déçu ?

Il rigola.

— Pas du tout, répondit-il en prenant sa main dans la sienne. C'est plutôt une manière de te laisser une échappatoire si _tu_ es déçue, car je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser filer.

Rassurée, la jeune femme lui fit un large sourire.

— Je préfère cela.

Blaise lui sourit à son tour. Il était tellement subjugué par le regard de la jeune femme qu'il n'entendit pas la dizaine d'appels de Pansy, son téléphone étant resté dans la poche de sa veste.

De son côté, Pansy rouspétait car elle ne parvenait pas à joindre son ami.

— Blaise, déclara-t-elle à sa boite vocale, je rapplique chez toi et tu as intérêt à ouvrir cette foutue porte ! Je suis en train de sonner, ouvre !

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce boucan ? bougonna Draco en ouvrant la porte. Je dormais, je te signale, Pansy !

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Où est Blaise ?

— Je dois réceptionner un piano, et Blaise est parti à son rendez-vous. Et toi, pourquoi fais-tu autant de bruit ?

— Et merde ! s'exclama-t-elle en raccrochant. C'est trop tard.

— Trop tard pourquoi ?

Pansy se mordilla un ongle puis cessa lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle était en train de ruiner sa manucure.

— J'ai découvert quelque chose... par hasard... et Blaise devrait le savoir. Enfin, je suppose qu'il le sait, maintenant, puisqu'il est parti au rendez-vous.

— Est-ce que tu pourrais être plus claire, s'il te plait ?

— Bon, ne t'énerve pas, mais j'ai demandé au hacker de faire des recherches sur la femme qui discutait avec Blaise.

— Pansy ! Il ne t'avait rien demandé... Blaise va te tuer, tu sais qu'il a horreur qu'on se mêle de ses affaires !

— Je pensais bien faire ! répliqua la brune en boudant. Mais cela ne sert plus à rien, puisqu'il est déjà parti la rejoindre.

Draco lui lança un regard en biais.

— Tu veux savoir qui c'est, pas vrai ? la taquina-t-elle.

— Je pourrais attendre qu'il m'en parle tout à l'heure, mais puisque tu es là...

— Astoria !

— Pardon ?

— La fille avec laquelle Blaise discutait sans le savoir, c'est Astoria !

— Mais... ça ne va pas du tout, balbutia son ami. Astoria ne voudra jamais sortir avec Blaise, elle est beaucoup plus sérieuse que sa soeur et leurs caractères ne s'accorderont pas du tout !

— Et je doute qu'elle accepte de sortir avec l'ex de sa soeur, de toute façon, renchérit Pansy. Je voulais éviter à Blaise une déception, mais je vois que j'arrive trop tard. Il ne répond pas au téléphone non plus.

— Merde, dit Draco, qui était désolé pour son ami. Tu veux l'attendre ici avec moi ?

— Je crois qu'une opération « remontage de moral » ne sera pas superflue. D'ailleurs, puisqu'on aborde le sujet, comment tu vas ?

Il feignit d'être surpris.

— Tout baigne, pourquoi ?

— Malfoy, ne me prend pas pour une imbécile. Tu as des poches de 10 centimètres sous les yeux. Les choses vont si mal, avec Hermione ?

— Il ne se passe plus rien, répondit-il en poussant un soupir. Après avoir eu la confirmation qu'Hermione et ma correspondante secrète étaient la même personne, j'ai décidé de fermer mon compte. Plus de SilverEyes09, plus de Draco Malfoy. Je lui rends sa liberté.

— Hein ?! Mais pourquoi ?

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules.

— Je lui ai fait assez de mal. Elle a choisi de se confier à SilverEyes09 car elle était au bout du rouleau, et j'ai réalisé que j'avais déconné.

— Oui, c'est horrible, mais elle finira peut-être par te pardonner ce pari stupide, surtout si tu lui expliques les circonst...

— Pansy, il n'y a pas que ça, l'interrompit-il. Je lui ai fait énormément de mal depuis des années, sans m'en rendre vraiment compte car je n'étais qu'un enfant stupide, mais tout de même. Je n'ai pas envie qu'Hermione ne puisse plus se regarder dans une glace parce qu'elle ressent des sentiments à mon égard qu'elle préférerait ignorer. Je lui facilite tout simplement les choses.

— Franchement, tu penses qu'Hermione va te détester éternellement à cause du pari ? Ou parce qu'on était de sales gosses ? Si elle t'aime, elle fera abstraction de tout ça !

— Justement, elle n'en a pas envie et moi non plus !

Pansy lui lança un regard triste.

— Mais Draco, on ne contrôle pas toujours ce que l'on ressent, tu sais. Si Hermione t'aime, tu lui briseras le coeur en t'éloignant, même si tu as de bonnes intentions.

Il n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre car il entendit un bruit sur le palier.

— Le piano ! s'écria Draco en se dirigeant vers la porte pour l'ouvrir.

Ce n'était cependant pas un instrument qui se trouvait face à lui mais deux personnes souriantes.

— Draco, je n'ai pas besoin de te présenter Astoria, déclara Blaise d'un ton enjoué.

OoOoOoOo

Pansy avait besoin d'un café très fort pour se remettre de cette journée. Un peu plus tôt, elle avait failli tomber à la renverse en découvrant que Blaise et Astoria sortaient bel et bien ensemble. Ils semblaient heureux mais la jeune femme restait toutefois méfiante concernant la nouvelle petite amie de Blaise et elle se promit de veiller sur lui à distance. Draco, lui, avait décidé de couper définitivement les ponts avec Hermione – virtuellement et dans la vraie vie. Quant à elle-même, Pansy ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de repenser à ... non ! Il fallait qu'elle oublie cet épisode ! Ce n'était qu'un souvenir de vacances, qu'elle ferait mieux de garder pour elle et d'enterrer très profondément dans son esprit. C'était inutile de le mentionner.

— Vous ne pouvez pas faire attention ? Ah Parkinson c'est toi ...

— Granger ? Désolée, grimaça Pansy lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'Hermione, qui faisait la queue au comptoir devant elle, venait de se renverser du café dessus à cause d'un geste brusque de sa part. Je suis distraite, je ne t'avais pas vue.

— Et moi qui pensais que c'était une tentative désespérée de ta part pour nouer le contact et me parler de Malfoy, ironisa la jeune femme en essuyant son chemiser avec une serviette en papier.

— Pas du tout, lui assura l'autre. Je suis juste distraite car j'ai énormément de choses à penser... mais en effet, Draco va très mal.

— J'en suis ravie, il n'a que ce qu'il mérite !

— Laisse-moi t'expliquer, Hermione...

— Il n'y a rien à expliquer ! C'est pourtant simple, non : il a parié qu'il coucherait avec moi, et il a perdu !

— Les choses ne sont pas aussi simples, non. Laisse-moi juste... t'offrir un café pour remplacer celui-là et te parler. 5 minutes. Pas une de plus.

Hermione poussa un soupir, regrettant déjà la décision qu'elle venait de prendre.

— Très bien. Va pour 5 minutes.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'installèrent à une table dans un coin lorsque leurs cafés furent prêts.

— Je ne sais pas très bien par où commencer...

— Pansy Parkison qui ne sait pas s'exprimer ? C'est une première !

— Ne joue pas les pestes, Granger. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je n'étais pas là lorsque cette histoire stupide a commencé, j'étais partie en croisière. A mon retour, Blaise m'a dit qu'il avait parié que Draco n'arriverait pas à séduire une fille anonymement sur ce fichu site de rencontres. J'étais censée jouer les confidentes pour que la fille me confirme que le pari avait bien été honoré.

— Quel est le rapport avec moi ?

— Aucun ! Draco avait rendez-vous avec une fille qu'il avait dénichée sur ce site, et c'est toi qu'il a trouvée.

Hermione commençait à comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Cela n'excusait en rien le comportement de Draco, mais elle comprenait qu'il ne l'avait pas prise comme cible en particulier : il avait parié qu'il coucherait avec son blind date, Hermione avait pris son identité, et Draco avait foncé sans se poser de questions.

— Quel crétin ! s'écria-t-elle, faisant froncer les sourcils de Pansy.

— Je sais que cela n'excuse pas son comportement, dit justement son interlocutrice, mais tu t'es fait passer pour son rendez-vous, Granger !

Elle vira au rouge pivoine.

— Comment tu le sais ?

— Peu importe, j'ai mes sources, mais ce que tu dois comprendre, c'est que Draco n'a jamais voulu te blesser personnellement. C'est un malheureux concours de circonstances.

— Il aurait pu tout arrêter, murmura Hermione. Il aurait pu – quand il a découvert mon identité – juger que je ne méritais pas cela ! Aucune femme ne mérite qu'on la traite ainsi, d'ailleurs !

— Je le sais, Granger, je suis la première à le sermonner à ce sujet, mais ce n'est pas moi qui ferai changer Draco Malfoy !

Une lueur brilla dans les yeux de Pansy : elle savait que le moment de vérité approchait.

— Et tu sais, par la suite, il a décidé que tu ne méritais pas cela. Il est parti à la recherche d'une autre fille sur le site pour honorer son pari.

— De mieux en mieux !

Hermione était tout simplement indignée : même si Malfoy ne l'avait pas personnellement visée, il n'en restait pas moins le roi des goujats ! Et Parkinson ne valait pas mieux que lui si elle prenait sa défense !

— Mais cela n'a pas fonctionné, Granger, car au lieu de trouver une fille d'un soir, il a découvert sa vraie âme soeur.

— Ecoute Parkinson, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu me racontes tout ça, mais...

— Son pseudo, c'est SilverEyes09, l'interrompit Pansy.

La jeune femme en resta sans voix. Draco Malfoy et SilverEyes09 ne formaient qu'un ?!

— Granger ? Tu m'as entendue ?

— Mais... je... ce n'est pas possible !

— Si, c'est possible. C'était hautement improbable que vous tombiez l'un sur l'autre, je te l'accorde, mais c'est arrivé. Et Draco s'est retrouvé coincé entre son pari, la vraie Hermione Granger et son coup de foudre virtuel. Il n'a compris que vous ne formiez qu'une seule et même personne récemment. Et c'est pour cela qu'il a décidé de...

— Couper les ponts avec moi, termina tristement Hermione en secouant la tête.

Tout s'expliquait, à présent

— C'est une vraie tête de mule ! Je lui ai dit qu'il devrait en discuter avec toi, mais Monsieur préfère jouer les amoureux torturés ! Il a fermé son compte et a décidé de te laisser « _vivre ta vie comme tu l'entends_ ». Je n'ai jamais rien entendu d'aussi stupide ! Quand on aime quelqu'un, on... quoi ?!

Pansy s'était interrompue face au regard incrédule d'Hermione.

— Il m'aime ?!

— Bon, je n'étais pas censée laisser échapper cette information, admit l'autre, mais oui, il t'aime ! Il ne sort presque plus, ne mange plus, ne se lave plus, et j'en ai assez de le voir comme ça !

— Très bien, je... merci Parkin... Pansy pour m'avoir dit toute la vérité. Je vais rentrer et réfléchir à tout ça, j'ai besoin de faire le point.

— Pas de problème. Essaie de ne pas être trop sévère avec lui, Granger. Je sais qu'il a fait des erreurs, et je sais qu'il veut te protéger, car il n'a pas envie que la Hermione du passé en veuille à la Hermione du présent d'avoir des sentiments pour lui, bla bla bla, mais je pense que...

— Il t'a vraiment dit ça ? demanda Hermione, le regard humide.

Pansy acquiesça, toujours mal à à l'aise face aux personnes émotives.

— Oui. Mine de rien, ça parle beaucoup, un garçon malheureux.

A sa grande surprise, Hermione la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre elle.

— Merci pour tout, Pansy.

— De rien, marmonna la jeune femme, raide comme un piquet entre les bras d'Hermione. Au fait, ajouta-t-elle en se dégageant de l'étreinte de la jeune femme, je sais que cela ne me regarde pas, mais la personne dont tu as volé l'identité, c'est la nouvelle copine de ton ex...

— Pardon ?!

— J'ai découvert qu'en fait, Draco avait discuté sans le savoir avec Lavande et qu'elle lui avait probablement posé un lapin, avant que tu ne prennes sa place.

— Mais... elle sort avec Ronald ! Et puis, quelle est la probabilité que cela puisse arriver ?!

Pansy haussa les épaules.

— Si Draco a recherché sur le site une fille de notre âge qui vit dans le quartier, c'est logique qu'on la connaisse. Et pour répondre à ta première question, j'imagine que tout n'est pas si rose au paradis...

— Tu dois avoir raison, murmura pensivement Hermione. Je te remercie pour tout, Pansy. Vraiment. A bientôt, j'espère !

— C'est ça, à bientôt, répondit l'autre en se reculant, pour éviter une éventuelle nouvelle démonstration d'affection d'Hermione.

La jeune femme s'en alla et Pansy termina sa dernière gorgée de café avant de grimacer.

— Je viens déjà de jouer les psy avec Granger, alors ça suffit pour aujourd'hui ma vieille, raye ce type de ta mémoire !

Mais elle ne parvenait pas à effacer une certaine nuit de ses souvenirs...

OoOoOoOo

Hermione se dirigeait d'un pas déterminé vers l'immeuble de Ron : aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, elle avait décidé d'enterrer la hache de guerre avec son ex petit copain. Encore plus incroyable, c'était Pansy Parkinson qui était à l'origine de sa prise de conscience.

La jeune femme s'apprêtait à sonner à l'interphone, lorsqu'un autre habitant de l'immeuble quitta le bâtiment et laissa la porte entrouverte afin qu'elle puisse entrer. De plus en plus stressée, elle monta dans l'ascenseur : avant de partir en voyage, Harry lui avait donné l'adresse de Ron, dans l'espoir que les choses s'améliorent entre eux.

OoOo Flash-back oOoO

— _Harry, c'est hors de question que je lui adresse la parole ! Est-ce que tu réalises ce qu'il m'a fait ?!_

— _Je sais Hermione, mais c'est Ron. Je le connais, je suis certain qu'il s'en veut._

— _Tu parles ! Il m'a quittée pour Lavande, il se fiche totalement de moi !_

_Son ami poussa un soupir._

— _Cela ne durera pas. Je ne l'imagine pas faire sa vie avec Lavande._

— _Peu importe. Je ne suis pas un second choix !_

— _Je le sais. Je suis désolé..._

_Hermione haussa les épaules._

— _Tu n'y peux rien. Je t'en veux juste un peu de partir en voyage au pire moment possible._

— _Désolé, grimaça Harry. Ce voyage est prévu depuis longtemps, je ne peux plus l'annuler sans perdre ce que j'ai versé._

— _Je plaisante ! Ginny et Luna m'aideront à me changer les idées._

— _J'en suis certain._

_Une certaine gêne s'était installée à l'évocation de la soeur de Ron : même s'ils avaient rompu d'un commun accord, Harry et Ginny avaient beaucoup de mal à retrouver leur ancienne complicité depuis leur séparation._

— _Je te laisse quand même son adresse, dit Harry en la notant sur un calepin qui trônait près du téléphone, dans le salon de l'appartement d'Hermione._

— _Je ne mettrai jamais les pieds là-bas !_

OoOo Fin du flash-back oOoO

— Comme quoi, il ne faut jamais dire jamais, murmura Hermione avant de frapper trois brefs coups sur la porte.

Quelques minutes plus tard, c'est un Ron partagé entre la gêne et la stupéfaction qui lui ouvrit la porte.

— Hermione ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu... il est arrivé quelque chose à Harry ?

La jeune femme secoua négativement la tête. Un léger sourire s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres, et pour cause : son ex-petit copain avait fait une énorme tâche de confiture sur son pull. Il en avait également encore un peu au coin de la bouche.

— Ah, je ... tant mieux, bredouilla-t-il, rassuré par ses paroles concernant Harry, mais ne sachant pas comment se comporter envers elle.

Comme elle ne parlait toujours pas, Ron commença à devenir très rouge.

— Heu Hermione, tu voulais quelque chose ?

A ce moment-là, la jeune femme éclata de rire, ne sachant plus se contenir, sous les yeux ébahis de son ancien ami.

— Je... excuse-moi, dit-elle entre deux éclats de rire. C'est juste... cette situation est trop bizarre. Je viens d'avoir une discussion sur la vie et l'amour avec Pansy Parkinson, et voilà que je me retrouve devant toi, avec ton éternelle tignasse décoiffée et tes tâches de confiture, sans savoir ce que je fais ici.

Ron baissa les yeux sur son pull en rougissant de plus belle.

— J'étais en train de me faire un sandwich, confessa-t-il d'un air innocent.

Lorsqu'elle plongea son regard dans ses yeux bleus, Hermione n'y décela que timidité et regrets. N'y tenant plus, elle le prit dans ses bras en sanglotant.

— Espèce d'imbécile ! lui cria-t-elle en essuyant une larme. J'en veux toujours au petit ami qui s'est conduit horriblement avec moi, mais mon ami me manque. Me retrouver avec la famille Weasley au grand complet me manque.

— Je suis désolé, Hermione, murmura Ron en la serrant contre lui. Je sais que ce n'est pas suffisant, mais je me ferai pardonner, parce que... parce que ton amitié me manque aussi.

Hermione se dégagea de son étreinte.

— Lavande n'y verra pas d'inconvénients? Vous êtes toujours ensemble, pas vrai ?

Il acquiesça.

— Nous avons cependant eu une énorme dispute il n'y a pas longtemps. A ton sujet. Et on s'est séparés quelques jours.

— A mon sujet ? répéta-t-elle, surprise.

— C'était stupide, murmura Ron, les oreilles rouges. Lavande a trouvé une photo d'Harry, toi et moi dans mon porte-feuille, et elle a piqué une crise. Elle a exigé que je lui promette de ne plus jamais te parler, et j'ai refusé.

— Oh.

— Ensuite, quand je me suis calmé, je lui ai téléphoné et on est allés discuter. Je lui ai rappelé que si quelqu'un avait des raisons d'être en colère dans cette histoire, c'était toi et non elle. Je lui ai aussi expliqué que ton amitié comptait énormément pour moi et que si j'avais un jour la chance que tu me pardonnes et qu'on redevienne amis, je ne la laisserais pas passer.

— Et elle a accepté ?

— Je pense qu'elle se fait à cette idée un peu à la fois. Elle culpabilise, tu sais.

— Ronald, je veux bien être compréhensive, mais tu ne me feras jamais croire que Lavande Brown est capable de ressentir des regrets...

— Écoute, je n'ai pas du tout envie qu'on se dispute alors qu'on vient juste de se retrouver. Mais sache que Lavande n'est pas une mauvaise personne. Aucun de nous deux n'avait prémédité ce qu'il s'est passé.

— Je sais, murmura Hermione, la gorge serrée.

— Mais j'ai agi comme un abruti, je le reconnais. J'aurais du te dire depuis longtemps que je n'étais plus heureux dans cette relation. Que j'avais l'impression qu'on était deux amis en couple.

Hermione poussa un soupir. Elle devait admettre qu'elle aussi avait eu l'impression que leur couple était plus basé sur leur amitié et leur complicité que sur de l'amour. Elle avait été en colère à cause de sa trahison, mais le fait de vivre avec Ron et d'envisager de finir sa vie avec lui ne lui manquait pas. En fait, en étant complètement honnête, la personne qui occupait toutes ses pensées depuis un moment, c'était... Malfoy.

— Je crois que je ferais mieux d'y aller, déclara-t-elle soudain.

— Est-ce que tu accepterais de venir au dîner du vendredi soir chez mes parents ? Harry sera de retour de son voyage, et tu manques énormément à tout le monde, surtout à Molly.

Elle fit la grimace.

— Je ne voudrais pas que Lavande pique une crise à cause de ma présence.

— Cela n'arrivera pas, lui promit-il. Lavande et moi avons beaucoup discuté, et je n'ai pas l'intention de lui cacher notre conversation d'aujourd'hui.

— Dans ce cas...c'est d'accord. On se voit vendredi chez tes parents.

Ron lui adressa un sourire éclatant.

— Génial ! A vendredi, Hermione !

Elle sourit à son tour.

— A vendredi.


	9. Chapitre 9 : réconciliations

Bonjour, voici enfin le dernier chapitre de cette mini-fiction. Merci à Ecchymause, Guest et Nienna3478 d'avoir laissé une review :-) on se retrouve après l'épilogue ;-)

* * *

Les quelques jours qui la séparaient du dîner s'écoulèrent à une vitesse folle. Hermione avait passé la majorité de son temps à essayer de s'occuper l'esprit : elle n'avait envie de penser ni à Ron ni à Draco. Et la perspective de devoir passer la soirée en compagnie de Lavande Brown n'était franchement pas plus réjouissante.

Le coeur battant à cent à l'heure, elle frappa à la porte de la maison qui avait abrité tant de souvenirs heureux en compagnie de ses amis.

— Hermione ! cria Molly en ouvrant la porte. Tu es là !

L'imposante femme la serra contre elle avant de se mettre à hurler :

— Arthur ! Les garçons ! Hermione est là !

La jeune femme rigola tout en se libérant de son étreinte : se retrouver dans cet endroit familier lui rappelait énormément de bons moments.

— Bonjour, Hermione, dit Arthur en souriant.

— Salut, Hermy, ajoutèrent en coeur les jumeaux.

Elle leur sourit tandis qu'une tornade rousse débarquait dans la pièce.

— Hermione ! cria Ginny en lui sautant dans les bras. J'avais tellement peur que tu changes d'avis à la dernière minute !

— Hé non, j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et me voilà ! plaisanta son amie.

C'était comme si rien n'avait changé, comme si Hermione ne les avait jamais quittés.

— Laissez-la respirer un peu ! s'écria une voix familière.

Un large sourire se dessina sur le visage d'Hermione.

— Harry, tu es enfin de retour !

— Pile au bon moment, à ce que je vois !

Elle lui donna une tape amicale sur le bras.

— Et toi, comment étaient tes vacances ? Raconte-moi tout !

Harry s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche lorsqu'il réalisa que les deux personnes manquantes venaient de faire leur apparition.

— Hum... Hermione, bonjour, se lança Ron, avant de lui faire la bise.

Elle déglutit lorsque Lavande s'approcha d'elle en évitant son regard, avant de se rappeler d'une chose. Ron lui avait confié qu'ils avaient eu une énorme dispute et s'étaient séparés quelques temps. Pansy, elle, lui avait avoué que Draco avait discuté sans le savoir avec Lavande sur un site de rencontres, avant de se faire poser un lapin. Se pouvait-il que Lavande ait voulu faire du mal à Ron parce qu'elle était blessée, avant d'avoir subitement des regrets et de fermer son compte sur le site ?

« _Elle est terrifiée_ », songea Hermione en plongeant enfin son regard dans le sien.

En effet, Lavande ne savait pas où poser les yeux : partout autour d'elle, il n'y avait que de l'hostilité, car les Weasley avaient tous pris le parti d'Hermione lors de la rupture.

Ayant trop bon coeur pour laisser quelqu'un souffrir devant elle sans réagir, Hermione décida de prendre les devants.

— Bonjour Lavande, dit-elle calmement en lui tendant la joue.

Surprise, la blonde laissa cependant échapper un soupir de soulagement.

— Bonjour, Hermione, répondit-elle en lui faisant la bise.

A partir de ce moment-là, l'ambiance se réchauffa et les conversations reprirent de plus belle. Comme à son habitude, Molly avait préparé un véritable festin. Elle avait habilement placé Hermione entre Harry et Ginny, de sorte qu'aucune tension ne puisse venir gâcher ce dîner.

Avant de passer au dessert, tous les convives réclamèrent une pause pour digérer l'énorme quantité de nourriture qu'ils venaient d'ingurgiter.

Soudain nostalgique, Hermione vint se poster près de la fenêtre, songeant à tous les moments qu'elle avait passés avec Harry et Ron dans ce jardin. Les deux garçons étaient ses amis quoiqu'il arrive, et Hermione était heureuse d'avoir réussi à passer ce cap difficile dans sa relation avec Ron, même si elle savait que cela avait un lien avec Malfoy et cela l'ennuyait au plus haut point : quand elle avait discuté avec Pansy, Hermione avait ressenti une joie immense en apprenant qu'il était amoureux d'elle. C'était plus fort qu'elle, elle n'avait pas réussi à ne pas s'en réjouir. Et elle avait également compris que ce qu'elle ressentait envers Ron était de la colère, mais non plus de l'amour. Elle avait dépassé ce stade depuis longtemps. En fait, la seule personne par laquelle elle était attirée en ce moment était celle qui l'avait déçue également...

— Un verre ?

Hermione sursauta, car elle n'avait pas entendu Harry s'approcher.

— Avec plaisir, s'empressa-t-elle d'accepter.

— C'est un des meilleurs bordeaux de l'année dernière, à ce qu'il parait, expliqua son ami.

— Il est effectivement très bon, opina-t-elle après avoir pris une gorgée.

— Tout va bien, Hermione ? Tu semblais songeuse.

Elle haussa les épaules.

— Oh tu sais... la routine. Par contre, si tu pouvais me changer les idées en me parlant de tes vacances par exemple, ça m'arrangerait. Rien de croustillant à me raconter ?

— Tu ne crois pas si bien dire.

Son amie rigola.

— Vraiment ? demanda-t-elle avant de boire une seconde gorgée de vin.

— J'ai couché avec Pansy Parkinson.

Ne s'attendant pas à une telle confession, Hermione recracha le vin qu'elle avait dans la bouche.

— Est-ce que tu ... essaies de... me tuer ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix entrecoupée par sa toux.

— Désolé, grimaça Harry en lui tapotant le dos. Tu as demandé si j'avais quelque chose de croustillant à raconter, alors...

— Mais... où, quand, comment ?

— C'était pendant ma croisière, expliqua Harry tout en se grattant la tête, un peu gêné. Quand je suis arrivé à Athènes, une soirée a été organisée dans un restaurant local avec des voyageurs d'un autre navire. Pansy était de la partie...

— Je vois, et vous êtes passés de « je te déteste » à « tu veux que je te montre ma cabine ? » en un rien de temps ?

— Hermione Granger ? Que vous arrive-t-il ? demanda Harry, faussement choqué. Tu sais, ajouta-t-il d'un ton plus sérieux, c'est exactement le genre de truc que pourrait dire Parkinson, ou l'un de ses copains stupides, Malfoy ou Zabini.

— Peut-être, répondit-elle en tournant la tête pour masquer le fait qu'elle rougissait. Est-ce que tu comptes la revoir ?

— Hein ? Moi, revoir Parkinson ? Hermione, tu débloques ou quoi ?

Elle prit une profonde inspiration.

— Quand on prend le temps de la connaître, c'est une fille très chouette, finalement. En fait, c'est grâce à elle si je me suis réconciliée avec Ron.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux.

— Tout a commencé après ton départ en vacances, commença à raconter Hermione. J'étais très perturbée par la fin de ma relation avec Ronald. Un jour, alors que je lisais tranquillement dans un café, Malfoy est venu s'asseoir à ma table. Suite à un malentendu, il a cru que nous avions discuté ensemble sur un site de rencontres à l'aveugle.

Les yeux d'Harry s'élargirent encore plus.

— Bref, je ne l'ai pas détrompé, parce que je voulais lui jouer un mauvais tour et, par la même occasion, énerver Ron...

— Je vois...

— Mais lorsque nous avons dîné ensemble au restaurant, j'ai passé un très bon moment et je me suis rendue compte que ma vengeance était stupide : Malfoy avait changé, et Ron se fichait bien de savoir ce que je faisais ou avec qui.

— Hermione, murmura Harry d'un air réprobateur. Tu aurais dû m'appeler, je serais rentré immédiatement si j'avais su que tu allais si mal !

— Ce n'est pas tout, ajouta-t-elle, hésitante. Malfoy et moi nous sommes devenus très proches, avant de nous disputer à cause d'un autre quiproquo.

— Lequel ?

— C'est une longue histoire, mais j'ai cru qu'il avait parié qu'il coucherait avec moi.

— Je vais le tuer, Hermione !

— Harry ! Je t'ai dit que c'était un malentendu. Draco avait parié qu'il coucherait avec la fille qu'il avait rencontrée sur le site de blind dates : je me suis fait passer pour elle, et il a continué à mettre son plan à exécution. C'est ce qui m'a blessée. Qu'il m'ait reléguée au même rang qu'une inconnue d'un soir...

— « Draco », hein ? répéta Harry en roulant les yeux.

Son prénom avait échappé à Hermione, qui rougit.

— C'est grâce à Pansy si je lui en veux un peu moins aujourd'hui, et si j'ai décidé de faire la paix avec Ron.

Cette fois, ce fût au tour d'Harry de rougir.

— Grâce à Pansy ?

— Elle m'a fait comprendre que Malfoy s'en voulait et que ce n'était pas personnel. Et, lorsqu'elle m'a confié qu'il était tombé amoureux de moi, j'ai compris que Ron non plus n'était pas responsable de ses sentiments. S'il aime Lavande et qu'elle l'aime également, j'en suis heureuse pour eux. J'aurais juste préféré qu'il fasse les choses autrement et que... quoi ?

Son meilleur ami la fixait avec des yeux ronds.

— Attends, rembobine : Malfoy est amoureux de toi ?

— Harry Potter a couché avec Pansy Parkinson ? répliqua Hermione sur le même ton.

— Bon, d'accord, je me tais, capitula-t-il, avant d'ajouter : tu as envie de sortir avec lui ?

— Je n'en sais rien, avoua Hermione en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Tout est si... compliqué !

— Mais tu ne rejettes pas l'idée, conclut-il avec un haussement d'épaules.

— Oui mais c'est Malfoy, tu comprends et je...

Hermione stoppa net car Ron et Lavande s'étaient rapprochés.

— Heu...salut, dit maladroitement Ron. De quoi parliez-vous ?

— Harry me racontait ses vacances, répondit rapidement Hermione.

— Euh...oui, mes vacances, c'était super, renchérit Harry.

Il ne savait pas si les deux nouveaux arrivants avaient entendu la fin de leur conversation, mais en tout cas, ils semblaient sincèrement ignorer ce qui s'était dit auparavant. En fait, ce qu'Harry ne savait pas, c'est qu'ils mirent leur gêne sur le compte de la présence de Lavande. Cette dernière décida de faire un effort pour s'intégrer.

— Tu es très jolie Hermione, j'adore ta jupe, dit Lavande en lui souriant timidement.

— Oh euh... merci beaucoup, balbutia Hermione.

Elle avait toujours été très mal à l'aise avec les compliments.

— Les enfants, cria Molly, le dessert est servi !

— Maman, nous ne sommes plus des enfants ! répondit Ron en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il ne se fit cependant pas prier pour aller se servir une grosse part de dessert, sous le regard amusé de l'assemblée.

« _C'est exactement ce qu'il me manquait _», songea Hermione en souriant. « _Sentir qu'on appartient à cette famille unie _»

« _Et Malfoy_ », lui suggéra une petite voix dans sa tête.

— Tu viens, Hermione ? la héla Harry.

— J'arrive !

Peut-être que finalement, elle contacterait Malfoy le lendemain...

OoOoOoOo

— Tout de même, je suis sur le cul !

— Draco, ne soit pas vulgaire, le réprimanda Pansy.

— Tu ne trouves pas ce couple super bizarre ? Blaise et Astoria ?

— Et alors ? Tu es bien tombé fou amoureux de Granger !

Il fit une grimace.

— Arrête de dire que je suis fou amoureux, j'ai l'air d'un abruti. Et puis, c'est différent ! Zabini et Astoria ça ne colle pas, c'est comme si...

Draco s'arrêta, cherchant un euphémisme.

— C'est comme si tu couchais avec Potter, tiens !

Surprise, Pansy ne trouva rien à répondre.

— Tu vois que j'ai raison, triompha son ami. Enfin, Blaise est assez grand pour faire ce qu'il veut, mais je.. Pansy ? Où tu vas ?

— J'ai un truc à faire ! Et toi, tu ferais mieux de contacter Granger dès demain matin !

— Mais... pourquoi ?

— Parce que tu l'aimes et que tu vas finir par la perdre avec tes conneries !

— N'importe quoi, marmonna-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Quand Pansy fut partie, Draco se dirigea directement vers sa chambre, direction son lit : il avait besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil afin de décider s'il devait téléphoner à Hermione ou pas.

OoOoOoOo

— Te voilà enfin, Potter !

Le jeune homme sursauta, laissant tomber ses clés sur le sol.

— Parkinson ?! Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici, grommela-t-il en ramassant ses clés, avant d'ouvrir la serrure. Comment as-tu eu mon adresse ?

Elle lui sourit.

— Je connais énormément de monde, et j'ai réussi à obtenir l'adresse de la maison de Mr Potter en un seul coup de téléphone !

— J'en suis ravi pour toi... c'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire ?

— Quelle drôle de manière de parler à une invitée !

Sans attendre son autorisation, elle pénétra dans la maison.

— Parkinson, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'énerva Harry. Je ne t'ai pas invitée, à ce que je sache !

Il l'avait suivie à l'intérieur et avait refermé la porte derrière eux. Pansy planta son regard dans le sien.

— Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas téléphoné? lui demanda-t-elle de but en blanc.

— Pardon ?

— Je sais que tu as adoré notre nuit, Potter, n'essaies même pas de nier...

— Mais je ne nie rien du tout ! C'est toi qui perds la boule, Parkinson ! Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, tu m'as dit que tu étais le genre de fille qui ne s'attachait pas à un homme, et que cette nuit serait la première et la dernière.

Pansy grogna : elle détestait être mise face à ses contradictions.

— Peut-être que je... peut-être que j'ai changé d'avis ! Je n'en ai pas le droit, peut-être ?

— Si, bien sur que si, répondit Harry, étonné. Tu veux une deuxième nuit avec moi ?

Cette fois, Pansy poussa un soupir avant de secouer le pauvre Harry qui n'y comprenait rien.

— Mais tu es bouché ma parole, Potter ! Vraiment les hommes, tous des imbéciles ! Entre Draco et toi, je ne suis vraiment pas gâtée !

— Pansy !

Entendre son prénom dans la bouche du jeune homme la calma instantanément.

— Au lieu de me secouer comme un prunier et de me hurler dessus, si tu me disais plutôt quel est le problème ?

— Le problème ? C'est moi, le problème !

Sa voix se brisa.

— Je ne suis pas normale, Potter ! Je veux toujours ce que je n'ai pas, et je ne veux plus ce que je peux avoir facilement. J'en ai assez, tu comprends ! Depuis notre nuit à Athènes, je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi, et cela m'excite autant que ça m'effraie. J'ai envie de vivre une vraie relation, mais je ne sais pas si j'en suis capable, et de toute façon, tu t'en fous, alors...

Sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux, elle se dirigea vers la porte : il était hors de question qu'elle éclate en sanglots devant Harry Potter.

Elle sentit soudain qu'on la retenait par le bras.

— Qui a dit que je m'en fichais, Parkinson ?

Et Harry l'embrassa.

OoOoOoOo

Draco n'avait presque pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit : il n'avait pas cessé de penser à ce que Pansy lui avait dit. Il aimait Hermione Granger... oui, c'était une certitude, il était tombé fou amoureux d'elle. Cependant, il savait aussi qu'il n'était pas la personne qu'il lui fallait.

Le jeune homme était en train de se brosser les dents et de ressasser les mêmes idées lorsqu'on sonna à la porte de son appartement.

Persuadé qu'il s'agissait encore de Pansy qui venait le harceler concernant Hermione, il prit tout son temps pour aller lui ouvrir. La sonnerie retentit de nouveau, ce qui l'irrita au plus haut point.

— Pansy, cria-t-il en ouvrant la porte, arrête de me harceler à propos de ... Granger ?

Il en resta bouche bée.

— Salut, murmura timidement Hermione. Je ne te dérange pas ?

Elle désigna du regard sa tenue débraillée.

— Désolé, je viens de me lever, grimaça-t-il.

— Non, c'est de ma faute, bafouilla-t-elle en détournant le regard.

— Tu veux entrer ? proposa Draco.

— Hé bien, je... oui, merci.

Sans un mot, ils se dirigèrent vers le salon.

— Je reviens dans 30 secondes, l'avertit-il avant d'entrer dans la salle de bains.

Pendant que Draco se changeait à toute vitesse en se demandant ce qu'Hermione voulait lui dire, cette dernière s'inquiétait de savoir comment elle allait aborder l'objet de sa visite.

— J'espère que je n'ai pas été trop long.

Elle sursauta et leva les yeux vers lui : le jeune homme avait revêtu un pull gris, un jean et des baskets – une tenue simple qu'Hermione trouva irrésistible sur lui.

— Non, pas du tout, bredouilla-t-elle tandis qu'il prenait place sur le canapé face à elle.

— Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

— En fait, j'ai surtout une question à te poser...

— Je t'écoute.

Hermione se jeta à l'eau.

— Pourquoi as-tu fermé ton compte, SilverEyes09 ?

Choqué de découvrir qu'elle était au courant, Draco blêmit.

— Mais... comment ?

— Pansy, avoua Hermione à voix basse.

Les traits de Malfoy se durcirent.

— Elle n'avait pas le droit de se mêler de ça !

— Oh arrête ! Ne t'en prends pas à Pansy, elle a juste voulu t'aider.

— Je peux très bien me passer de son aide !

La jeune femme poussa un soupir avant de se lever brusquement.

— Tu sais quoi, c'était une mauvaise idée, laisse tomber !

Impulsivement, il lui prit la main :

— Attends !

Elle regarda leurs deux mains jointes, le coeur battant à toute vitesse.

— Je suis désolé pour tout, Hermione. Depuis le début, il y a eu un malentendu entre nous. Mais malgré cela, je sais que je ne suis pas la personne qu'il te faut. Tu as besoin d'un homme qui te comprenne, qui soit toujours là pour toi, bref, qui te rende heureuse.

Hermione le regarda, émue.

— Tu n'es qu'un abruti, Draco Malfoy. Pansy m'a tout expliqué, je sais qu'il y a eu un malentendu ! J'ai pris un peu de temps pour moi pour régler mes problèmes avec Ron, et pour réfléchir, et j'en suis arrivée à la conclusion que tu étais celui que je cherchais.

Draco déglutit.

— Hermione... Je rêvais de t'entendre prononcer ces mots mais...

Il se mit à chuchoter :

— Je ne suis pas une bonne personne. Et je sais que tu ne te pardonnerais jamais d'aimer la personne qui a bousillé ton enfance. Je ne veux pas te faire subir cela, ni te faire souffrir.

La jeune femme se pencha vers lui jusqu'à ce que leurs fronts se touchent.

— Dans ce cas, nous avons un problème, répondit-elle sur le même ton.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce qu'en refusant d'être avec moi, tu me fais déjà souffrir.

— Hermione...

— Draco ...

Leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

— Arrête de dire des bêtises, et embrasse-moi, lui ordonna-t-elle d'une voix ferme.

Il sourit.

— A vos ordres, Madame, répondit-il avant de lui céder et de l'embrasser passionnément.


	10. Chapitre 10 : EPILOGUE

Et voilà l'épilogue :-) j'espère que cette petite fiction vous a plu, et je vous dis peut-être à bientôt sur une prochaine fiction ;-)

* * *

Quelques semaines plus tard, les Weasley avaient décidé d'inviter les nouveaux conjoints d'Hermione et d'Harry afin de faire leur connaissance – en fait, c'était surtout Molly qui avait lancé l'invitation, afin de satisfaire sa curiosité.

— Je suis vraiment obligé d'y aller ? avait demandé Draco en soupirant lorsqu'Hermione lui avait annoncé la nouvelle.

— Draco ! Tu avais promis de faire un effort !

— Je sais, mais devoir annoncer notre relation à la fois à ton ex et à toute sa famille, c'est pas gagné !

— Les Weasley ne sont pas rancuniers. Ils seront heureux pour moi s'ils me voient heureuse.

Draco s'était contenté d'une moue dubitative.

— Je suis vraiment obligé d'y aller ? demanda de nouveau Malfoy tandis qu'ils venaient de se garer devant chez les Weasley.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

— Cesse de faire l'enfant !

Il s'apprêtait à répliquer quand une voix familière résonna à leurs oreilles.

— Je n'aurais pas du mettre ces chaussures ! grommelait Pansy en trottinant. Elles me font un mal de chien ! Tiens, vous êtes déjà là ? demanda-t-elle à Draco et Hermione

En effet, Harry et Hermione avaient chacun prévenu l'autre de leur nouvelle relation. Par contre, aucun Weasley n'avait été informé pour le moment, sauf Ginny qui avait remarqué qu'Hermione semblait différente. Au final, elle avait accepté la relation entre Hermione et Draco, et bizarrement, le fait de savoir qu'Harry était en couple avec Pansy avait dissipé la gêne entre les ex-amants.

— Bon, c'est parti, murmura Harry avant de sonner à la porte.

Comme c'est Ginny qui leur ouvrit la porte, l'effet de surprise fut un peu atténué.

— Tout le monde vous attend dans le salon, leur annonça-t-elle en rigolant. J'ai hâte de voir leur réaction !

— Ginny, tu ne nous aides pas, là, gémit Hermione.

Ils se dirigèrent tous les quatre vers le salon en traînant les pieds. Lorsque leurs hôtes les aperçurent, toutes les conversations cessèrent. Plusieurs regards incrédules se posèrent sur les deux nouveaux couples qui venaient de faire leur entrée. Hermione et Harry, eux, regardaient Ron d'un air désolé : ce dernier se mit à rougir brusquement et ses oreilles chauffèrent, jusqu'à ce que Lavande se penche vers lui et lui murmure quelque chose à l'oreille. Il sembla alors se détendre et secoua la tête en leur lançant un regard qui semblait dire « _alors ça, je ne l'avais pas venu venir_ »

Soulagée que personne n'ait fait d'esclandre, Hermione s'autorisa à jeter un regard en direction de Draco : celui-ci semblait touché d'être aussi bien accueilli, malgré le passé difficile qu'il avait eu avec Ron.

Hermione se demandait si elle devait se présenter devant Ron avec Draco, lorsque Ginny prit la parole :

— Au fait, puisqu'on en est au moment des révélations, je dois vous avouer quelque chose...

Tout le monde la regarda d'un air intrigué.

— J'ai décidé de m'inscrire sur votre site de rencontres, pour le fun, et j'ai rencontré quelqu'un. On dîne ensemble demain au restaurant.

Sans se consulter, Draco, Hermione, Harry et Pansy poussèrent un soupir.

— Oh non ! s'écrièrent-ils d'une même voix. Ça ne va pas recommencer !

Et ils éclatèrent de rire.

— Quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? demanda Ginny en haussant les épaules. Moi aussi, j'ai droit au bonheur !

Son regard croisa celui d'Harry, qui lui fit un signe de tête.

— C'est vrai, toi aussi, tu mérites le bonheur, Ginny.

— Hé Potter, arrête de draguer sous mes yeux ! plaisanta Pansy, ce qui déclencha un éclat de rire général.

Hermione se blottit contre Draco. Elle avait obtenu ce qu'elle pensait ne jamais avoir : l'amour, l'amitié, et le tout réuni sous le même toît.

— Je t'aime, l'entendit-elle murmurer à son oreille.

Elle poussa un soupir de bonheur.

— Moi aussi, je t'aime, lui chuchota-t-elle sur le même ton.

OoOo

A quelques kilomètres de là, un jeune garçon était en pleine crise d'angoisse.

— Je... je crois que je vais tout annuler !

— Arrête de t'angoisser comme ça, soupira son colocataire. Ce n'est qu'un simple rendez-vous.

— C'est une fille géniale : elle est drôle, intelligente et entreprenante, c'est elle qui m'a proposé qu'on dîne ensemble demain. Je suis sûr qu'elle doit être superbe et que je ne serai jamais à la hauteur !

— Tu dis des bêtises, Neville ! Bien sûr que tu seras à la hauteur !

Il haussa les épaules avec fatalisme.

— Les dés sont jetés. On verra bien demain.

— Relax, tout se passera très bien.

_Ding dong !_

— Les pizza sont arrivées, je vais ouvrir !

— Merci Seamus, répondit distraitement Neville.

Son colocataire avait raison : peu importait l'identité de son rendez-vous du lendemain, cette fille lui plaisait, et il ferait tout pour que les choses se passent bien.

— Tu ne devineras jamais qui a livré les pizza !

— Qui ça ? demanda Neville.

— Luna Lovegood.

— Notre Luna ?

— Il n'y en a qu'une seule, tu sais. Elle m'a donné son numéro.

Neville lui lança un regard en coin.

— Le numéro de la pizzeria, tu veux dire ?

— Mais non, idiot ! Son numéro personnel, évidemment !

Il regarda son colocataire avec curiosité.

— Je sais que lorsqu'on était à l'école, tu flashais sur elle. Cela ne t'embête pas, au moins ?

— Non, pas du tout, répondit l'autre, toutefois un peu contrarié par la nouvelle. J'ai un rendez-vous demain, ne l'oublie pas.

Seamus leva les yeux au ciel.

— Comment pourrais-je l'oublier, marmonna-t-il en ouvrant une canette de bière. A nos amours ? proposa-t-il de trinquer.

— A nos amours, répondit Neville d'un air pensif.

Décidément, les choses s'annonçaient beaucoup plus compliquées que prévu …


End file.
